Uma Nova Chance
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Como se atrevia Draco Malfoy a sequestrá.la no dia do seu casamento? E pedir.lhe que casasse com ele? Ele já tivera a sua oportunidade. Ginny não estava tentada a dar.lhe uma nova chance.Mas o seu coração tinha vontade própria!
1. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo Um**

Ginny olhou-se ao espelho e respirou fundo. Sentia aquele nervosinho no estômago. Era o seu terceiro casamento, quer dizer, segundo porque a primeira vez que vestira um vestido de noiva não houvera casamento. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso naquele momento. Ia casar com o grande amor da sua adolescência. E mais uma vez esse facto fê-la sentir-se culpada. Será que ela amava mesmo Harry Potter? Amara-o muito há dez anos atrás mas já tanta coisa acontecera desde que tinha quinze anos. Ela já casara uma vez des de lá, ela já tinha dois filhos... ela mudára muito, já amara também muito outro homem... mais uma vez amaldiçoou-se por pensar nisso outra vez. Não valia a pena pensar em alguém que a tinha abandonado no altar no dia do seu casamento.

-Estás pronta?- Hermione perguntou do lado de fora do quarto.

-Vou já!- Ginny disse. Olhou-se mais uma vez ao espelho e preparou-se para sair. antes que pudesse chegar á porta, duas crianças entraram pelo quarto. uma era uma rapariga ruiva, com uns olhos azuis e um rapaz louro com olhos também azuis. Tinham quatro anos, e eram as pessoas que ela mais amava no mundo.

-Mamã, estás "uinda"!- Phoebe Weasley disse, sorrindo inocentemente para a mãe. Ginny sabia que ao olhos da sua filha ela estava realmente linda. Brian também olhou para a mãe e sorriu. Foram os seus filho que conseguiram tranquilizá-la.

Ás três em ponto do último sábado de Abril, os convidados estavam reunidos no jardim da Toca, acomodados em cadeiras brancas, colocadas ali por magia. Como aquele era o "segundo" casamentos de Ginny, organizou-se uma cerimónia íntima e só havia umas cinquenta pessoas, a maioria eram familiares, namoradas, mulheres dos irmãos, sobrinhos, e alguns amigos mais chegados.

Bill Weasley, o seu irmão preferido, estava sentado na segunda fila. Tinha uma expressão sombria. Ginny sabia que ele era o único membro da família que considerava o seu casamento com Harry um erro. Ginny ainda não descobrira porquê.

Apesar de nos últimos dias de Abril já ter passado a época das azáleas e os bolbos da Primavera, Molly Weasley tinha conseguido as flores preferidas de Ginny com a ajuda da Professora Sprout.

Duas arpas e uma flauta tinham sido encantadas para tocarem sozinhas e flutuava no ar uma música calma e romantica, digna das cirdunstâncias. O juiz estava no primeiro degrau do magnífico altar montado pelos seus irmãos np jardim. No segundo degrau estava Harry, e claro, o padrinho, Ron. Em frente deles estava mulher de Ron, Luna, que seria a madrinha.

Ginny tinha as palmas das mãos suadas. Agarrava com força o ramo da noiva e o braço de Artur Weasley. Este sorriu e deu-lhe uma palmadinha na mão.

-Nervosa?

-O mais possível!

O seu pai sorriu de novo.

-O Harry é um bom homem. A tua mãe e eu não podiamos ter escolhido um marido melhor e nem uma melhor pessoa para substituir Colin como pai dos gémeos. Não há razão para estares nervosa.

Ginny sabia que o seu pai tinha razão. Eles conheciam o Harry há anos, Ginny já amara tanto aquele home, mas havia qualquer coisa dentro dela que não se acalmava. Dentro dela ela estava há espera que alguma coisa acontecesse naquele dia, mas o quê?

Respirou fundo e concentrou a sua atenção no ritual. O dia do seu casamento deveria ser uma ocasião de júbilo, e estava decidida a que nada o perturbasse.

Phoebe e Brian encabeçavam a comitiva. Brian levava uma almofada com as alianças de ouro. Como lhe tinham repetido centenas de vezes, caminhou lentamente e cuidadosamente, e assomava a ponta da língua por um dos cantos da boca enquanto se concentrava na tarefa.

Phoebe levava uma cestinha de onde tirava pétalas de rosa branca e que ia espalhando generosamente ao longo do caminho até ao altar. Temerosa de que iria ficar sem pétalas antes de chegar ao seu destino, retrocedeu um passo para a0anhar uns quanto punhados que meteu de novo na cesta. A partir dali atirou as pétalas coma mão mais moderada.

Observando os seu filhos, Ginny sorriu e inchou-se de orgulho.

Enquanto caminhava em direcção ao altar, Ginny sentia os seus musculos todos tensos, tão tensos que acabou tropeçando e quase caia. O seu pai agarrou-a e deu-lhe novamente uma palmadinha na mão. Porque estava ela tão nervosa? Quando se havia casado com colin não estava daquela maneira, mas o casamento com Colin não tinha sido bem casamento...

Ginny olhou para Harry, que a esperava contemplando-a com os olhos brilhantes e com uma expressão adoradora. Er aum homem tão carinhoso. Como podia existir alguém que não gostasse dele?

Artur entregou a filha a Harry Potter e o juiz começou a cerimónia. As suas palavras ressoavam vagamente no meio do zumbido que martelava na cabeça de Ginny. Ela sentia que ia desmaiar. De repente ouviram o som de alguém se materializando atrás deles. Quem estaria atrasado a ponto de chegar a meio de cerimónia? Ela viu Harry virar-se e a sua expresão ficar incrédula e zangada. Ginny também virou a cabeça e quase teve um enfarte.

Draco Malfoy estava ali mesmo atrás dela, a apenas um ou dois metros de distância, com o seu sorriso escarninho nos lábios. Vestido de preto, rodeado por uma poderosa aura . Ginny fechou os olhos com força, rezando aos céus que fosse um engano da sua imaginação. Mas quando abriu-os novamente, ali estava ele, inequivocamente real.

Após cinco longos anos, porque é que ele tinha que aparecer justo naquele dia, naquela hora?

-O que julgas que estás fazendo, ruiva?- ele disse.

-A casar-me!- respondeu Ginny segura. Mas por dentro ela nunca estivera tão nervosa.

Draco olhou para Harry de cima a baixo e o seu sorriso desapareceu.

-Com ele? Nunca!

-Draco, fora daqui! Estás a fazer um escândalo e a arruinar o meu casamento!- Ginny quase gritou, tentando não se deixar enervar por aquele homem que aparecia de repente, no dia do seu casamento, após cinco anos de desaparecimento.

-Não sem ti. Tu vens comigo.- ele disse tentando agarrar-lhe pelo pulso.

-Não!- Ginny gritou e Harry colocou-se á frente dela.

-É melhor desapareceres, Malfoy!- Harry disse, claramente furioso. Também ron e os restantes Weasleys tinham se levantado. Mas nenhum tinha a sua varinha, ninguém esperava que algo semelhante a aquilo se passase naquele dia. O único que estava sentando calmamente observando a cena com uma expressão divertida era Bill.

Draco apontou a varinha para o pescoço de Harry. Os convidados gritaram assustados.

-Mamã!

Ginny sentiu o pânico crescer dentro de si ao ouvir a voz assustada de Phoebe. Draco tinha enlouquecido completamente. Estava perigosamente louco.

-Dá-me a mão, Ginny!- Draco ordenoun

-Draco, é o dia do meu casmaneto, não posso...

-Vem!- ele disse friamente. Lançou um olhar mortífero a Harry, deixando claro que se ele se mexesse era um homem morto.

-Mamã! Sai dái...

Ginny hesitou por uma fracção de segundos. Os seus filhos, tinha que protegê-los. Atirou a Hermione o ramo de noiva, pegou na cauda do vestido e afastou-se do seu noivo. Deu a mão que Draco lhe estendia. Este dedicou a Harry um sorriso de lobo.

-Até á vista, Potter.

Draco piscou o olho a Harry e desmaterializou-se junto com Ginny. Ela nem reparou onde tinham se materializado, só conseguiu dar-lhe uma bofetada.

-Maldito sejas, Draco Malfoy. - ela disse, pronta para agredi-lo novamente

_N/A: Eu quando tenhuh uam ideia tenho que escrevê-la. E esta ideia surgiu-me hoje, de repente, enquanto tomava café num jardim no meio da cidade onde vivo. Espero que gostem. Se gostarem não esqueçam de deixar review. Isso apressa o próximo capítulo._


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois**

-Maldito sejas, Draco Malfoy. - ela disse, pronta para agredi-lo novamente. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três, uma centena de vezes. Draco olhava-a divertido. Ela olhava-o capaz de amaldiçoa-lo dali até ao inferno.

Quando a vontade de matá-lo dissipou. Ginny olhou em volta. Matá-lo já não era uma prioridade. Agora, só queria fugir dali, sair do pé dele, voltar para Harry. Ginny estava fora de uma cabana antiga á margem de um lago. Virou-se de repente e tentou correr mas Draco apanhou-a pela cintura com um braço, levantando-a do chão.

-Não vás com tanta pressa, ruiva. Temos que falar.

-Falar? Deves estar a brincar. Não tenho nada para te dizer! Solta-me imediatamente ou desato aos berros até não poder mais.- Ginny ameaçou, tentando livrar-se do braço de Draco.

-Grita á vontade. Não há uma alma vivente num raio de muitos quilometros.- ele disse, segurando-a com mais força e encaminhando-se para a porta da velha cabana, enquanto Ginny tentava desesperadamente libertar-se.

-Por favor, larga-me, estás me magoando.

Draco deixou-a no chão imediatamente, com uma expressão arrependida. Ginny sem perder um segundo fez outra tentativa de fuga, mas antes de ter dado dois passos Draco agarrou-a novamente pela cintura.

-Calma. Já disse que temos que falar.

Draco arrastou-a para ele, mas Ginny cravou os saltos dos sapatos pérola na terra mole, literalmente, lançando-lhe olhares assassinos. Pouco intimidado, ele pegou nela por baixo do rabo e pô-la ao ombro, subindo as escadas do alpendre. Os sapatos ficaram colados à lama.

-Raios, Draco. Não me faças isto!

Ele apontou a varinha para a porta e esta abriu-se. Entrou, fechou a porta com o pé e depositou Ginny no chão. Como esta se lançou disparada em direcção à porta, ele aprisionou-a de novo entre os seus braços. Draco apontou a varinha para a porta e Ginny ouviu o som desta a trancar-se. Ginny tentou afastar-se dele, batendo-lhe no peito e ele soltou-a. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, encaminhou-se com passos decididos para a porta e tentou abri-la. Estava fechada, claro.

-Abre-a!

Draco apoiou-se na lareira, cruzou os braços e abanou a cabeça levemente.

-Deve haver outra porta, claro.- ela disse. Ele fez um gesto para a parte de trás da casa, onde era a cozinha.

-Também está trancada.- ele avisou vendo-a dirigir-se para lá.

-Muito bem, fujo por uma janela.

-Faz de conta que estás em casa.- ele disse observando-a serenamente.

Aproximando-se rapidamente de uma das janelas, Ginny tentou abri-la bruscamente mas só conseguiu partir uma unha. A janela não abria. Viu um candeiro sobre a mesa da cozinha e foi buscá-lo. Jogou-o contra a janela de vidro que para, desespero dela, não se partiu. Ela voltou-se como um remoinho e lançou a Draco mais alguns olhares assassinos.

-O que esperas exactamente, sequestrando-me desta forma?

-Espero falar contigo. Já te disse antes. Estou decidido a esclarecer as coisas aqui mesmo, quer chova quer faça sol. Concede-me apenas um minuto. É importante que compreendas...

-Não estou a ouvir nada do que estás a dizer, Draco Malfoy- ela gritou, tapando os ouvidos e começando a andar em círculos. - Não penso escutar nem uma só sílaba que venha de ti.

Sempre com os ouvidos tapados, começou a cantar "Shut Up" de um grupo Muggle chamado Black Eyed Peas, a plenos pulmões, sem deixar de andar como um tigre enjaulado de um lado para outro, descalça.

Draco capturou-a a meio de um estridente "Shut Up, just shut up!" e sentou-a sobre um sofá de couro.

-Por Merlin, não me estás a facilitar as coisas. Não poderias ficar quieta cinco minutos? Tenho que falar contigo.

-Não quero ouvir!

Ginny tentou levantar-se do sofá, a cauda do vestido não a deixou. Ele prendera o vestido debaixo do sofá. Puxou e puxou, mas estava a lutar contra o seu próprio peso e da cadeira, e perdeu a batalha. Remexendo-se, conseguiu levantar-se até uma postura incomoda, depois perdeu o equilíbrio e afundou-se de novo no sofá negro, que se virou bruscamente com a queda dela. Ginny viu-se a voar com os pés para o ar e a cabeça a cair para trás. Ouviu o barulho e um rasgão e cada uma das extremidades saiu disparada em diferentes direcções.

Agitou as mãos no ar para se livrar do tecido que lhe tapava a cara, lutando contra a cadeira que mais parecia um polvo ondulante, procurando pôr-se em pé. Uma tira desgarrada de véu mantinha-a presa. Sentindo-se tão impotente como um cordeiro no matadouro, não parou de se mexer, até que viu Draco entrar na sala com uma mala de executivo. Exausta, recostou-se no sofá virado.

-Tenho uma coisa para ti.

Draco abriu a pasta e despejou o conteúdo para o chão ao lado de Ginny. Ela ficou imóvel, numa posição nada composta, petrificada, com os olhos muito abertos.

Milhares de galeões de ouro tilintaram no chão de madeira. Era milhões e não milhares. Ginny lançou uma exclamação de surpresa ao perceber isso, abrindo ainda mais os olhos.

-O que é isto?

-Dez milhões de galeões. É teu.

-Meu?

-Sim. Quando me fui embora, disse-te que traria dez milhões de galeões.

-Mas não estavas falando a sério, e isso foi há cinco anos.

-Levei mais tempo do que imaginava.

-Passaram cinco anos, Draco. Cinco anos sem ouvir uma só palavra sobre ti. Não imaginavas que ia ficar sentada à espera, depois de me deixares plantada no dia do nosso casamento, não é?

-Eu não te deixei plantada. Expliquei-te que me tinha surgido inesperadamente um problema. Além disso não podia casar contigo e levar-te para aquele apartamento minúsculo que consegui comprar com o que me restou da fortuna dos Malfoy que me foi dada pelo Ministério após eu ter virado as costas a Voldemort. Eu só precisei um pouco de tempo.

-Um pouco de tempo?- gritou Ginny, pondo-se em pé entre sonoros rasgões, e com as mãos nas ancas, dedicou-lhe um olhar mortífero..- Esperavas que tivesse esperado cinco anos, sem saber nada de ti, nem uma só notícia, nem uma única coruja?

-Tentei entrar em contacto contigo e escrevi-te. É claro que imaginava que esperarias um pouco mais de seis semanas até casares com outro homem! Era rico?

-Não, o Colin não era rico, mas ele... Esteve ao meu lado quando eu precisei. Não partiu a vagar pelo mundo à procura de uma riqueza perdida, em busca de ser rico como uma vez já foi. Porque não me levaste contigo, Draco?

Ginny arrependeu-se da pergunta ao ver o arrependimento escrito nos olhos de Draco.

-Não podia...- ele murmurou.-...mas queria tê-lo feito!

O tom dilacerante da sua voz quase derreteu a armadura de aço com que Ginny protegia o coração, mas manteve-se firme no seu intento.

-Mas não o fizeste. Tomaste uma decisão e deixaste-me para trás. Agora é demasiado tarde.

-É, Ginny? É demasiado tarde tarde para nós os dois?

Draco pegou em vários galeões e ofereceu-os a Ginny, esboçando um sorriso arrebatador.

-Podes ter tudo o que quiseres. Voltei com um tesouro para ti.

Ginny viu-se inundada por uma onda de fúria. Afastou a mão que segurava o dinheiro.

-Guarda o teu dinheiro! Nunca me importei com dinheiro. Só me importavas tu.

Apesar de se esforçar por evitá-lo, Ginny não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que rescalaram pelas suas faces.

-Oh Gin- disse Draco, sentando-se ao lado dela.- Eu voltei para ti!

Ele endireitou o sofá e antes que ela pudesse escapar, ele pousou os lábios sobre o sdela. Excitantes, cálidos, familiares.

Ginny derreteu-se sob o feitiço sensual. O beijo provocou uma avalanche de deliciosas recordações que calaram os protestos e a levaram a um mar de pura sensualidade. Draco enredou a língua com a de Ginny, iniciando uma dança que lhe dizia que ele ainda conseguia afectá-la mais do que ela desejava.

Abraçando-a com mais força, abriu um trilho de beijos pela sua face, deslizando a língua pelo queixo, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

A realidade abriu caminho silenciosamente entre os recandos da mente atordoada de Ginny, e teve o efeito de um balde de água fria. Ficou rígida e afastou os lábios.

-Posso saber o que estás fazendo?

-Reclamando o que eu sei que ainda é meu!- ele sussurrpu, procurando os lábios dela mais uma vez.

-Não!

-Não?

-Não posso acreditar no que me estás fazendo. Estou comprometida com outro homem. A estas horas deveria estar casada com ele. Não me podes beijar. Não.

-Ruiva, eu não fui o único que beijou. Tu também colaboraste, e não parecias estar precisamente a sofrer.

-Não me chames ruiva. Sabes muito bem que sempre detestei que me chamasses ruiva.

-Desculpa querida!

-E também não me chames querida! Eu não sou tua querida. Eu não te sou nada. E estou quase a me converter na senhora Harry James Potter.- ela disse decidida.

-Ginny Potter? Oh por favor...- Draco deu uma gargalhada e Ginny deu-lhe um murro no ombro.

-Não te atrevas a rir-te. Sim, serei Ginny Potter. Casarei com o homem que salvou o mundo mágico e Muggle também e que salvou, inclusive, a tua pele. Por isso, se souberes o que é melhor para ti, Draco Malfoy, levas-me agora mesmo de volta para a Toca.

-Não enquanto não acabarmos de falar!

-Porque é que tens tanta contade de falar de repente? Antes de partires, só sabias resmungar de vez em quando. E, claro, nunca foste um amante da comunicação verbal.

Draco lançou-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

-Sempre me dei melhor coma comunicação não verbal. E tu nunca te queixaste.

Ginny sentiu calor nas suas faces.

-Eu mudei. Amadureci.

-Eu também. Por isso quero falar contigo. Temos muito que esclarecer.

Ginny observou Draco atentamente. Por experiência sabia que discutir com ele seria como falar para uma parede. Ia conceder-lhe dez minutos, iria escutá-lo, certa de que nada do que ele dissesse ia fazê-la mudar de opinião, e depois exigir-lhe-ia que a levasse de volta a casa dos pais.

Ainda irritada, dirigiu-se a uma cadeira e sentou-se o mais afastada dele que conseguiu.

-Fala de uma vez!


	3. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

Draco puxou outra cadeira e sentou-se à frente de Ginny, com o encosto para a frente. Cruzou os braços sobre este, apoiou o queixo nos braços e olhou-a fixamente com aqueles olhos cinzentos tão irresistíveis. Quantas vezes tinha sonhado vê-la outra vez, sofrendo a sua ausência. Ginny já não tinha aquele ar juvenil e inocente. Tinha crescido, estava mais madura, mais elegante, mais segura, mais sensual e muito mais bonita.

-Estás mais bonita que nunca- afirmou, revelando os seus pensamentos.

-Obrigada- respondeu Giny, levantando o nariz sardento, e os olhos castanhos adquiriram uma expressão gelada. - Mas tens exactamente dez minutos para me dizeres o que quiseres. Aconselhava-te a utilizares o teu tempo com assuntos mais importantes que o meu aspecto.

Draco sorriu perante a atitude imperiosa de Ginny.

-Nem sei por onde começo...

-Muito menos eu! Tu é que desapareceste no dia do nosso casamento.

-Não desapareci. Expliquei-te que não estava preparado para casar. Só tinha em meu nome duzentos galeões, um apartamentozeco e uma Firebolt. Mal ganhava dinheiro para me sustentar como guarda em Azkaban. Não podia dar-te uma vida digna...

-Andavas há dois anos a contar-me a mesma história. Estava farta de esperar. Disse-te centenas de vezes que não me importava com dinheiro. Eu nunca fui rica. Além disso eu tinha o meu trabalho em Hogwarts. Podíamos ter conseguido sobreviver.

-Mas eu não me conformo com sobreviver. Queria te dar a vida que o meu pai...

Draco mexeu no cabelo num gesto impotente..

-Queria oferecer-te tudo o que nunca tiveste. Queria recuperar a mansão da minha família, a fortuna que o meu pai teve, queria o meu nome de volta. Já me bastava a tua família me olhar por cima do ombro por ser um Malfoy e ainda mais por ser um Malfoy pobre. O que podia eu te oferecer? Nada! Quando o Ministério me chamou para trabalhar como auror...

-Auror? Tu?

-Sim. Respondeu Draco, apoiando de novo os braços – sempre tive um fascínio pelas artes negras, mas apesar de ter me juntado a Voldemort, nunca me senti satisfeito com isso. Afinal o que eu queria era conseguir derrotar as Artes Negras, eu queria ser um Auror, queria ter um trabalho decente e que ganhasse bem, e ainda melhor, um emprego que eu gostava.

-É a primeira vez que me dizes isso. Porque nunca disseste que querias ser auror?

-Porque tinha vergonha, talvez, além disso nunca acreditei que pudesse sê-lo. O meu passado era muito sujo.

-Não acredito que não me tivesses contado...- ela murmurou.- O meu pai podia ter te ajudado!

-Era ele mesmo que me ia ajudar.- Draco disse irónicamente, revirando os olhos.- Além disso achava que te ias rir deste meu patético sonho.

-Obrigada! É bonito pensar que me consideravas tão superficial e insensível a esse ponto. Não me admira que me tenhas deixado plantada!- Ginny exclamou ironicamente, pondo-se de pé.- Já ouvi o suficiente. Leva-me para casa, agora mesmo.

-Não! Ainda não acabei. E só eu posso abrir a porta.

Ginny elevou o olhos ao céu e sussurrou palavras de indignação entre dentes. Começou a dar voltas com passo ligeiro, puxando o cabelo, que se tinha solto dos ganchos e estava pendurado num alvoroço encantador. Draco sabia que ela estava furiosa e irritava-se mais e mais a cada instante, mas estava desesperado. Ginny tinha que compreender, nem que o céu caísse que ele a amava e que sim, ele tinha sido parvo em fazer o que tinha feito, mas na altura ele estava desesperado, ele tinha perdido tudo o que fora da sua família para o Ministério, ele não sabia ser pobre e queria que ela pudesse ter tudo do melhor.

-Alguma vez terás que dormir - afirmou ela, esboçando um sorriso.

-Gin, vais me escutar? Estou tentando explicar o que aconteceu. Não quis te deixar plantada. Pedi apenas um ano.

-E depois seria outro ano, e outro...

-Só pedi um.

-Também prometeste que me escreverias, mas não o fizeste.

-Escrei-te. Várias vezes.

-Mentira! Não recebi uma única carta tua, nem sequer um pedaço de pergaminho, nem vi a unha de uma coruja!

Draco franziu a tesa e ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Mas devolveste as cartas juntamente com o recorte do jornal que anunciava o teu casamento!?

Ginny olhou-o perplexa.

-Não te enviei coisa nenhuma! Eu nem sabia onde estavas.

-Então quem foi?

-Não sei – respondeu ela, deixando-se cair sobre a cadeira, a cabeça baixa durante uns momentos de silêncio. - Ron. Só pode ter sido ele.

Então levantou o olhar, agora com a dor reflectida nas suas feições.

-Meu Deus, como pôde ele fazer-me uma coisa destas, quando sabia...- Calou-se e ficou a olhar para os pés descalços.

-Quando sabia o quê?

As lágrimas caíram mais uma vez pelas faces de Ginny.

-Quando sabia o muito que eu sofri e o quanto precisava de ti...

Draco sentiu um aperto no coração que quase lhe cortou a respiração.

-Gin- ele murmurou, levantando Ginny da cadeira para envolvê-la nos seus braços. - eu também sofri e também preciso de ti. E sofro de desejo de te ter.

Draco começou a beijá-la, mas Ginny agitou-se, bufando como um gato selvagem.

-Ruiva, o que tens?

-O que tenho?- gritou Ginny – O QUE TENHO, atreves-te a perguntar? Foste embora para te converteres num Rufus Scrimgeour e regressas cinco anos depois, no dia do meu casamento, ainda por cima, e esperas que continuemos onde parámos? Ora, pensa melhor, "querido". E NÃO ME CHAMES RUIVA!

-Mas já te expliquei, pelo menos em parte. Se tivesses recebido as minhas cartas...

-Mas não as recebi.

Draco tornou a mexer no cabelo.

-Mas tê-la-ias lido se não fosse o troll do teu irmão!

-Não insultes o meu irmão!

-Ele chama-me coisas piores.

Ginny ergueu o queixo e deitou fogo pelos olhos.

-Eu sim deveria ter te chamado tudo quando me deixaste. Apetece-te ouvir algumas das coisas que te teria chamado?

Ginny soltou uma ladainha de palavrões que deixaram Draco surpreendido e um pouco envergonhado. Não sabia que ele conhecia tantos palavrões.

-Ginny, não gosto de te ouvir falar dess amaneira, são palavras de vagabunda.

-Vagabundo és tu! Mas se as palavras te ofendem, tens bom remédio. Põe-me em casa e não te incomodarei mais. Talvez ainda possa salvar o meu casamento.

-Impossível. Blasfema se quiseres até ficares roxa, mas vais ficar aqui até compreenderes que na tua vida só há lugar para um homem: eu. Se bem que o Potter nem se pode chamar de homem.

-O Harry é muito mais homem que tu, pelo menos não fugiu no dia do seu casamento. E vais ter que esperar muito tempo para que isso que esperas aconteça.

Ginny virou-lhe as costas e cruzou os braços.

-Não me vais deixar explicar porque saí de Londres à pressa?

-Não penso falar nem ouvir mais nada.

Ginny tapou as orelhas e começou a cantarolar "Shut Up" novamente.

-Raios, Ginny! Recebi uma carta no dia anterior ao casamento...

Mas Ginny continuou a cantar, mais alto. Irritado, Draco aproximou-se do sofá e deixou-se cair. Pôs as botas em cima da mesa baixa de pinho, pegou nuam revista e começou a folheá-la. Se lhe tivesse apetecido lê-la, não teria conseguido com todo aquele barulho. Ginny estava esplêndida, tinha a voz bem modulada, sensual até á loucura, ele amava-a com todo o seu coração, mas a pura verdade era que o seu talento musical deixava muito a desejar. Nunca conseguiu entoar duas notas seguidas, e também não tinha mudado nesse aspecto nos últimos cinco anos.

Uns minutos depois, Ginny calou-se. Após um intervalo de bendito silêncio, voltou-se para ele.

-Draco, leva-me a casa, por favor.

-Não.

Ginny deixou escapar um suspiro teatral.

-Bom, pelo menos deixa-me ir à casa de banho.

-De acordo, eu levo-te.

-A casa?- ela perguntou esperançada.

-Não, à casa de banho.

-Posso ir sozinha. Onde é?

-Lá fora.

A comodidade do lugar fizeram Ginny engelhar o nariz. Mas pelo menos não se tratava de um pequeno barracão afastado da cabana, mas de uma pequena casa que tinha sido construida num dos extremos do alpendre de trás. Tinha duche, sanita, lavatório e... uma janela, ela viu triunfante.

Mas, qaunto tentou abri-la, quase lhe saltaram os rins. Estava também fechada com magia, ou assim pensou inicialmente. Examinando-a de perto, observou que estava fechada À base de pregos. Uma coisa estranha para um Malfoy, ter uma janela fechada com uma coisa tão Muggle(talvez a cabana não fosse dele), mas era uma esperança para ela. O que não daria por um alicate naquele momento. Sim, porque ela sabia o que era um alicate, os conhecimentos do seu pai iam lhe servir de muito ali, provavelmente.

Draco bateu na porta.

-Estás bem?

O seu guardião. Nem sequer podia ir à casa de banho sem se livrar da sua vigilância. De alguma maneira, tinha de fugir daquele lugar.

Draco bateu na porta de novo.

-Ginny, estás bem?

Cheia de frustração, abriu a porta de rompante.

-Nem sequer posso usar a casa de banho em paz?

-Desculpa.

Se não o conhecesse bem, Ginny pensaria que estava realmente arrependido.

Pegando na cauda rasgada do seu vestido, passou ao lado de Draco como uma bala e depois parou para observar o sítio onde se encontrava. A cabana estava rodeada de densa vegetação, e parte dela era suspensa sobre a água graças a um conjunto de vigas de madeira. Uma escada do alpendre levava a um pequeno cais, mas não havia barco em parte nenhuma. Ginny só via árvores e água, mas tinha que haver um barco em algum sítio.

Sempre tivera um pouco de receio de barcos e águas profundas, mas tinha superado graças aos gémeos que eram uns autênticos peixes. Não lhe produzia propriamente excitação a ideia de entrar num barco, mas não hesitaria em fazê-lo se assim recuperasse a liberdade.

Aproximou-se do varandim do alpendre e pôs-se a contemplar o lago. Então descobriu que por baixo do alpendre havia um pequeno bote vermelho.

-Onde estamos?- perguntou com ar despreocupado.

-No alpendre de uma cabana, ao pé de um lago.

Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

-Até aí cheguei eu. Mas onde exactamente?

Draco sorriu.

-Não vou morder o anzol.- replicou, fazendo com que ela se voltasse para ele. - Ginny, nem sequer penses na possibilidade de fugir. A minha varinha está bem guardada, e sei o que sentes em relação a águas profundas, e deixa-me te dizer que este lago é perigoso. A pé também não chegas muito longe. Se tentares, só vais conseguir perder-te e te colocares em perigo. Estamos longe de tudo.

Draco meteu as mãos nos blsos das calças e aspirou o ar fresco.

-Além disso, vai chover a qualquer momento- acrescentou ele.

Ginny observou o céu. O sol descia sobre as áfuas do lago, com o que pelo menos ela p9de reconhecer a orientação da cabana, mas nada indicava que fosse chover. Antes de poder replicar a Draco, uma rajada de vento frio agitou os ramos das árvores e ouviu o eco de um trovão. Ou tratava-se do seu estômago? Levou uma mão à barriga.

-Também pensas matar-me de fome?- ela perguntou.

Draco lançou uma gargalhada.

-Não era essa a minha intenção. Vamos ver o que encontramos na cozinha.

Draco fez um gesto para que ela fosse á frente dele.

-Tu primeiro. Acho que vou ficar aqui um bocado.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas louras, olhando-a com uma cara que dizia claramente: "A quem pensas que enganas?"

-Oh, está bem!- ela bufou. E dirigiu-se ao interior da cabana com ar indignado, pelo menos com toda a indignação que lhe permitiam os seus pés descalços.

Apesar de ser sua prisioneira, Draco era louco se pensava que cozinharia para ele, e disse-lho. Enquanto ele preparava o jantar, Ginny pôs a cauda do vestido ao ombro e deambulou pela cabana, procurando de alguma maneira escapar. Comprovou cada janela e entrou em todos os quartos. Com discrição, viu o que estava nos ármários e gavetas, tentando encontrar algo, qualquer coisa, que pudesse ajudá-la no seu objectivo. Principlamente viu objectos inúteis, muitos deles muggle. Mas quando estava perdendo as esperanças, voilá, um alicate.

Olhou rapidamente à sua volta para comprovar que Draco não estava a vigiá-la, guardou a ferramenta dentro do soutien para que não se notasse.

Sentiu um aroma divino que vinha da cozinha e o seu estômago protestou de novo. Não era de estranhar, uma vez que não tinha comido nada ao almoço por causa dos nervos, e o seu pequeno-almoço tinha consistido numa simples laranja. Ignorando as tentações que Draco estava a cozinhar, retomou a inspecção da cabana. Só tinha um quarto uma pequena sala de estar e a cozinha, por isso ficou sem sítios para examinar em pouco tempo. Caminhando de um lado para o outro, assaltada de novo pela ansiedade, disse a si própria que deveria se acalmar e pensar, elaborar um plano.

Pegando num punhado de galeões, sentou-se no sofá e deixou cair as moedas de novo no chão. Onde teria ele arranjado tanto dinheiro? Eram dez milhõs de galeões. Ele não ganhava tanto dinheiro trabalhando como auror, não em cinco anos. Estaria ele envolvido em algum negócio sinistro? Ela imaginou todo o tipo de cenários horríveis. Estaria Draco envolvido em tráfico de objectos negros...ou de Muggles? Embargada pelo pânico, Ginny engoliu em seco. Com tudo o que ele sabia bem podia se ter envolvido em alguma dessas coisas, afinal ele já fora um Devorador da Morte e o facto de ter ficado pobre nunca lhe assentou bem.

-Ginny!- ela sobressaltou-se e aterrou a meio metro do sofá.

-Não te aproximes de mim como um fantasma.- ela disse voltando-se para ele.

-Desculpa! Chamei-te duas vezes da cozinha. O jantar está pronto.

-Tenho que lavar as mãos.

-Podes lavá-las no lava-loiças da cozinha.

Ginny passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo já completamente despenteado.

-Também gostava de me aranjar um pouco. Tens um pente?

-Claro. No quarto em cima da comoda. Vou servir a comida.

Não lhe tinha saído bem o plano de ir arrancando os pregos da janela da casa de banho. Quando Draco lhe virou as costas, ela fez-lhe uma careta e depois pegou em alguns galeões antes de se encaminhar para o quarto a toda a velocidade. Aquele dinheiro poderia ser-lhe útil. Mas onde guardá-lo? Tirou o alicate do soutien e colocou-o preso ás calcinhas. Colocou as moedas no soutien.

A sua família deveria estar morta de preocupação, mas quem mais a preocupava eram os gémeos. Como estariam eles? Será que Draco tinha os visto? Talvez não, estava tão concentrado em aterrorizar Harry que provavelmente nem tinha notado.

Quando se viu ao espelho, nem sequer se importou com o seu estado deplorável. Já não tinha o menor vestígio de baton nos lábios, e o rímel tinha-se borrado. O adorno de rosas pérola e o véu que tinha na cabeça tinham sido amassados pela queda no sofá. Desprendeu o que restava das rosas e do véu e atirou-os para o chão. Depois de tirar os ganchos do cabelo, penteou-o bem,a seguir cortou uma tira da cauda do vestido e apanhou com ela o cabelo. Tentou arranjar a maquilhagem, mas só conseguiu piorar as coisas. Regressou decidida para a cozinha.

-Draco, pareço uma mendiga- anunciou – Preciso lavar a cara na casa de banho.

Ele olhou-a desconfiado mas cedeu.

-Está bem. Mas despacha-te porque o jantar vai arrefecer.

Ele acompanhou-a até à casa de banho. Uma vez no interior, Ginny deixou a torneira aberta e tirou o alicate de debaixo da saia. Tinha conseguido tirar um prego e estava já a meio do segundo quendo Draco bateu á porta.

-Ainda demoras?

-Um minuto.

Depois de tirar o segundo prego, escondeu o alicate debaixo do desentupidor que estava a um canto. Lavou rapidamente a cara, fechou a torneira, colocou um sorriso aos lábios e abriu a porta.

-Já estou pronta.

No inteior da cabana, a mesa estava posta, velas incluídas, e ouvia-se música. Draco afastou uma cadeira para Ginny. Ela nem esperou que ele se sentasse e atirou-se á comida. Estava esfomeada e o bife com cogumelos parecia estar delicioso. Draco, deslizando um dedo pela beira do seu copo de vinho, observava-a fixamente. No canto dos seus lábios surgiu um leve sorriso. Envergonhada por ele a ter apanhado a comer como um refugiado faminto, Ginny deixou o garfo no prato e limpou os lábios com um guardanapo com toda a delicadeza que conseguiu.

-Onde aprendeste a cozinhar?

-Em Itália.

-Estou a ver.

-Não queres saber o que fazia em Itália?

-Nem por isso.- ela disse.

Ginny bebeu o resto do seu vinho e Draco encheu o copo de novo.

-Obrigada.

-Não tens de quê.

-Não vais jantar?- ela perguntou, reparando que ele ainda não tocara na sua comida.

-Prefiro olhar para ti.

-Pois eu preferia que não o fizesses. Pões-me nervosa.

-E eu excito-me!- ele sussurrou.

Ginny bateu com o copo na mesa ruidosamente.

-Draco Malfoy, não digas essas coisas.

-Preferias que te mentisse?- ele disse lançado-lhe um olhar arrebatador. Os seus olhos ardiam como duas brasas. Entre eles produziu-se uma corrente de pura sensualidade que deixou Ginny arrepiada. Estremeceu. Tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu ultrapassar o fascínio com que a atraíam aqueles olhos cinzentos, escurecidos pela ansiedade, evocadores de recordações de um passado apaixonado. Ginny sentiu uma palpitação que lhe roubou o alento. Saber que estava brincando com o fogo não apagava as sensações. A tentação do proibido só serviu para avivar as chamas. A atracção continuava viva no seu interior, mais intensa do que nunca, como se tivesse estado a incubar em segredo durante cindo longos anos. Ginny travava uma dura batalha entre o desejo e paixão e a dignidade e orgulho.

De repente pôs-se de pé. A cadeira onde estava sentada caiu.

-Não me façaz isto!

-Não te faço o quê?

-Não me olhes dessa maneira.

Draco abriu um sorriso tão característico dele.

-De que maneira?

-Como... como se eu fosse a sobremesa!- ela disse indignada. O sorriso de Draco alargou-se.- Leva-me para casa. Agora!

Ela tinha que se afastar dele. Tinha que ficar longe dele fosse como fosse. Estavam a começar a desmoronar-se os muros erguidos ao longo de cinco anos para se proteger da amargura e da desilusão. Não podia deixar que ele penetrasse as muralhas dela.

-Lamento, ruiva. Ainda não. Só depois de teres ouvido tudo o que tenho para dizer.

-Eu já ouvi o suficiente.- ela disse e antes que ele pudesse contraria-la ela disse- Quero lavar os dentes. Tens uma escova a mais?

-Acho que há uma nova na casa de banho!

Com as costas direitas, nariz no ar e passos decididos, Ginny encaminhou-se para a porta traseira e esperou que Draco a abrisse.

Uma vez na casa de banho, abriu a torneira sem perder um segundo e começou a tirar os pregos da janela. Só faltavam três , e não levou demasiado tempo a concluir a tarefa. Com o coração a martelar-lhe no peito, puxou a janela para cima e esta subiu até ficar completamente aberta. Ginny esperou um segundo, tentando percbeer se Draco ouvira alguma coisa. Quando ouviu os passos calmos dele do lado de fora da porta, ela pôs-se em cima da sanita, pegou no vestido e meteu uma perna pelo buraco da janela.

-Ginny!- Ela ficou paralisada. Draco bateu na porta.- Estás bem?

-Por Merlin, Draco! Não poderias ao menos conceder-me um pouco de intimidade? Saio num minuto.

-Desculpa.

Ginny assomou a cabeça pela janela e estudou o terreno. Na penumbra crescente as ásguas do lago estavam calmas, apenas perturbadas por umas gotas de chuva que caiam levemente.. Reinava o silêncio no bosque. A janela encontrava-se apenas a um metro do chão. Mexendo-se até ter o corpo de fora, apoiou-se no parapeito da janela e deixou-se cair. Os pés afundaram-se na lama, até À altura do tornozelo.

Ficou imóvel, escutando atentamente novamente, e depois encaminhou-se para a margem do lago.

As pedras afiadas cravavam-se nas plantas dos pés. Precisva ados sapatos. Fazendo caretas de dor a cada passo, correu até ao lugar onde tinham ficado os seus sapatos e calçou-os. Mas e agora o que faria? O pânico crescia bo seu interior, hesitou enquanto observava cheia de ansiedade os densos bosques que a rodeavam. Não tinha chance de chegar ao barco pois Draco iria vê-la. Olhou desesperada para o bosque. Reparou num barracão entre as árvores e lançou-se disparada para ele, pedindo ao céu que houvesse lá uma vassoura, ou mesmo um meio de transporte Muggle.

Abriu a porta do barracão e quase chorou de alegria. Uma vassoura! Correu até ela mas estava presa por uma corrente Naquele momento o pavor quase a fez gritar.

No canto, uma bicicleta Muggle. Sem dúvida a velha bicicleta tinha vivido épocas mais douradas. Aliás, tinha um aspecto lamentável, mas servia. Empurrou-a até à porta e, depois de espreitar com cuidado, levou-a lá para fora. Tinha o guiador um pouco torto e a roda traseira quase vazia, mas era um meio de transporte.

No céu brilhou um relâmpago. Ginny ouviu Draco pronunciar o seu nome antes de rebentar um trovão. O vento uivou com mais força, agitando os ramos das árvores. Apertando os dentes, Ginny enrolou a saia do vestido e subiu para a bicicleta.

Não olhou para trás. Não se atrevia. Tomou o primeiro caminho que considerou oportuno e começou a pedalar sobre a decrépita bicicleta, com a maior velocidade que lhe permitiam as pernas, a bicicleta e a lama.

N/A: Não me contive e escrevi até à exaustão. Gostei desta fic. Sei lá, gosto da personalidade teimosa de Ginny então fui escrevendo, escrevendo. Bem aqui está novo capítulo.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro**

Pedalar com saltos altos era um crime e, por muito que lutasse com ela, a cauda do vestido de noiva não parava de se enrolar entre os raios da bicicleta. Mal tinha percorrido uns trezentos metros e já estava exausta de tentar avançar sobre a decrépita bicicleta. Só a sua determinação obstinada a fazia avançar no caminho, cada vez mais escurp. Só faltaria meia hora até a escuridão ser total. Tinha que chegar a casa para ficar junto dos seus filhos, que sem dúvida estariam assustados e inquietos, e para junto do resto da sua família, que inevitavelmente estaria muito preocupada. Ron deveria estar deitando fumo pelos cabelos. E para junto de Harry, claro. Não podia se esquecer dele.

O estrondo de outro trovão ressoou através da densidade do bosque. O vento tornava-se cada vez mais gélido, batendp com violência nas folhas das árvores. Quando as miudas goas de chuva começaram a engrossar Ginny só conseguiu lançar um gemido de desespero. "Oh, não. Por favor, não."

A intensidade da chuva crescia rapidamente. O céu escureceu e Ginny já quase não conseguia ver o caminho. De repente ouviu o ruído de uma vassoura cortando o vento atrás de si e o seu coração apertou-se.

Pedalou com mais força, mas o caminho converteu-se num lamaçal, e cada vez tinha mais dificuldade em avançar. Podia ouvir a Firebolt de Draco aproximar-se e depois viu também a luz de uma varinha.

A água tinha-lhe colado o cabelo á cabeça, e a água caia-lhe pelo queixo. O vestido era pouco mais do que um trapo encharcado quando Draco se atravessou pelo caminho dela e parou ao seu lado.

-O que pensas que estás a fazer?- ele gritou por cima dos ruidos da tempestade.

-Regressando a casa- ela gritou por sua vez, sem afastar a vista da estrada por um só instante.

-Nesse traste nunca conseguirás. E menos ainda com esta tempestade. Só vais conseguir dar cabo de ti. Sobe para a vassoura e vamos proteger-nos imediatamente.

-Lava os ouvidos,Malfoy, vou voltar para casa!

Ginny pedalava com todas as suas forças, mas a situação era crític. Já quase não conseguia manter o equilíbrio na bicicleta, e tinha os braços e as pernas a tremer por causa do esforço. Sabia que não poderia continuar por muito mais tempo, mas antes comer lama do que admitir perante Draco.

De repente tropeçou num buraco e as mãos escaparam do guiador com o embate. A bicicleta caiu para um lado e ela para o outro. Caiu de bruços na lama e começou a cuspir entre impropérios. Estendida na lama mal cheirosa, ela elevou o olhar ao céu e admitiu a derrota perante o maligno deus da chuva que a abatia com os seus murros líquidos. Vencida e desolada, fechou os olhos e tentou levar a situação com optimismo. Já não podia molhar-se mais do que estava, e além disso, sentia-se demasiado esgotada para se importar.

Draco ficou aflito quando viu Ginny estendida na lama, imóvel como um cadáver. Furioso consigo mesmo e louco de medo, saltou da vassoura e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, apalpando-lhe o corpo à procura de possíveis feridas.

-Ruiva, abre os olhos. Magoaste-te

Ginny abriu o olho direito para lançar-lhe um olhar assassino.

-Só tenho magoado o orgulho e a dignidade. Tira as mãos. E não me chames RUIVA!

-Não o farei.- Draco continuou tentando ver se ela estava ferida mas ela deu-lhe uma palmada na mão. Ignorando os protestos dela, ele pegou-lhe ao colo e caminhou até á vassoura.

-Pode saber-se o que estás a fazer?- perguntou Ginny, tentando se libertar.

-Vou levar-te de volta para a cabana, abrigar-te da chuva e tirar-te essa roupa molhada.

-Não! Não vou regressar. Põe-me no chão.

Ginny começou a bater-lhe com as mãos e com as pernas, como se fosse um animal selvagem.

-Por favor, Ginny! Pensa um pouco. Não posso te deixar aqui sozinha, no meio da escuridão e sob esta tempestade. Regressamos à cabana a bem ou a mal, tu decides. Acalmas-te, sentas-te na Firebolt, ou ponho-te ao ombro e levo-te como um saco de batatas. Como queres?

Passou uma eternidade antes de ela se render e parar de espernear e ficar quieta, humilhada pela sua fraqueza. Porque raios tinha ele que ser tão grande e tão forte e ela tão magra e fraca?

-Parece que não tenho alternativa...- ela acabou dizendo.

O tom de voz dela era tão pesaroso que rompeu o coração dele. Se não estivesse tão determinado e não a amasse tanto, tê-la-ia levado de volta á Toca naquele preciso momento. Mas não podia deixá-la voltar para Harry. Ele estava lutando pela sua própria vida, sem ela ele não seria capaz e viver mais. E também tinha a certeza que lá no fundo ela ainda o amava.

-Ainda bem que percebeste!- ele replicou com voz rouca e dentes apertados.

Acomodou-se sobre a vassoura e, contrariada, Ginny sentou-se atrás. Durante a viagem de regresso, Draco podia perceber o esgotamento de Ginny pela forma como ela se colava ás suas costas, e sentiu-se ainda mais desprezível que um verme.

Assim que desceu da mota, Draco pegou-lh ao colo e subiu com duas passadas as escadas da entrada. Só parou quando chegou à casa de banho, onde a depositou no chão, e lhe abriu o fecho do vestido de noiva coberto de lama e molahdo.

-O que estás a fazer?- Ginny gritou, tentando afastar-lhe as mãos.

-Vou tirar-te esta roupa imunda que tens em cima e meter-te debaixo do chuveiro antes que fiques doente.

-Larga-me!

-Não!

Draco deu um puxão e o vestido caiu para o chão. Ginny ficou apenas com a roupa interior e umas meias que segurava com ligas cor de vinho de renda. As moedas caíram ao chão.

-O que é isto?- perguntou ele.

-Dinheiro. Agora se não te importas, sai da casa de banho para eu poder tomar banho!

Ela sentiu-se tremer de frio e cerrou os dentes. Levantou o queixo num gesto decidido.

Draco tentou mantes uma expressão grave, mas conseguia sentir um sorriso a brotar nos seus lábios. Ali de pé, com ar de gato molhado, mas feroz e orgulhosa como uma leoa, Ginny tinha um aspecto tão desejável. Ele sentiu fogo nas suas veias, os seus musculos ficaram tensos. Ele afastou os olhos do corpo dela e encarou-a nos olhos. "Domina as tuas hormonas, Draco Malfoy!" ele ordenou-se.

-Não te vou daixar aqui sozinha.- ele informou.

-Mas... mas...- gaquejou ela.

-Não é negociável! Não te vou deixar fugir de novo.

Entre olhares assassinos e murmuros furiosos, Ginny deu a volta e meteu-se no chuveiro. Deu um puxão na cortina que quase a arrancou.

Um sapato cheio de lama voou para fora do cubículo. Depois o outro. Duas ligas dor de vinho, um par de collants seguiram o mesmo caminho.

Draco esboçou um sorriso enquanto esperava o resto da roupa, mas não saiu mais nenhuma peça. Ouviu a água cair e o vapor apareceu por cima da cortina. Draco apanhou do chão as roypas destruidas e fez uma bola com elas. Na primeira ocasião que tivesse, iria queimá-las. O único vestido de noiva com que queria ver Ginny era o que ela vestiria quando casasse com ele.

Abriu a porta para atirar a roupa para o alpendre. Quando se virou, Ginny tinha a cabeça fora da cortina.

-Toalhas?!- ela disse.

-Claro.

Draco tirou um monte de toalhas que havia num armário sob o lavatório e deu duas a Ginny. Pouco depois. Ela abriu a cortina e saiu do duche com uma toalha azul à volta do corpo e outra verde em jeito de turbante na cabeça.

Sem dizer nada, Draco acompanhou-a de volta ao quarto. Depois tirou de um armário umas calças de ganga lavadas e roupa interior de uma gaveta.

-Podes vestir o que quiseres. Eu também vou tomar banho.

Ele encaminhou-se para a porta mas parou e voltou-se para ela.

-Nem penses tentar fugir. Vou fechar as portas todas e levo a varinha comigo. Vou voltar a acorrentar a vassoura. Quando eu voltar, falaremos.

Ela vestiu uma camisola grossa de algodão que lhe ficava enorme e aninhou-se no sofá. Finalmente tinha reconhecido que não poderia continuar vestida com a sua própria roupa interior, e aquela camisola folgada servia melhor para dissimular o facto de não usar roupa interior do que uma camisa fininha de Draco. Não encontrou nenhuns sapatos que se mantivessem nos seus pés, por isso conformou-se com um par de grossas meias de lã. Enquanto penteava o cabelo molhado, observou que havia troncos ao lado da lareira. Um bom fogo seria perfeito para afastar o frio do corpo e secar o cabelo.

Como não tinha nenhuma varinha, teria que procurar outra coisa. Já que haviam tantas coisas muggle naquela cabana, talvez houvesse fósforos. Encontrou o que queria dentro de uma gaveta da cozinha. Voltou para a frente da lareira e ia para a cebder um fósforo quando a porta de trás se abriu. Voltou a cabeça e quase engoliu a língua.

Draco entrou secando o cabelo louro com uma toalha. Só tinha vestido umas calças pretas de cintura baixa, com o fecho aberto e desabotoadas. Ginny tentou acender o fósforo desajeitadamente, mas tinha ficado tão absorta a contemplar o peito nu dele que a ponta do fósforo passou bem longe da tira de lixa. Recordava bem aquele peito, agora ainda molhado. Os seus dedos tinham memorizado noutra época cada um daqueles músculos. Os seus lábios seguiram frequentemente o caminho que descia pelo ventre de Draco até àquele lugar tão excitante onde as calças se abriam.

Ginny levantou o olhar bruscamente e deu com os olhos poderosos de Draco, cinzentos e sedutores. Sentiu uma onda de calor a subir pelo pescoço.

Ele deu um sorriso que lhe assentava como uma luva e avançou um passo na direcção de Ginny, que se voltou bruscamente para a lareira e tentou acender o fósforo de novo. Desta vez partiu-o e teve que tirar outro da caixa. Desta vez tremiam-lhe as mãos que nem sequer tentou acender.

-Deixa que eu acendo.- ele disse com voz divertida, atrás dela. Tão perto que ela sentiu o folego dele roçar-lhe o pescoço.

Ele aproximou-se da lareira, apontou a varinha para lá e acendeu-a. Ginny deslizou o olhar sobre as costas de Draco. Morria de vontade de acariciar a pele suave, seguir o contorno da velha cicatriz que tinha no ombro e sentir nos dedos a flexibilidade dos seus musculos fortes.

A chama da lareira avivou-se e, Ginny sentiu algo semelhante no seu interior, uma sensação cuja intensidade crescia com as velhas recordações, uma sensação cada vez mais forte e viva que estava a ponto de explodir.

Ela sentiu o calor crescer dentro dela. "Não, não! Não devo nem posso me recordar!", ela disse para si, mas o seu coração batia cada vez mais depressa, a sua respiração era pesada, quase dificultada pelo desejo crescente.

Ela tentou mover-se, mas não conseguiu. Uma multidão de emoções contidas demasiado tempo paralisava-a. Desde o momento que beijou Draco, sabia que estaria perdida para sempre. Desde o momento que os seus lábios se encontraram naquela rua deserta, sete anos antes que soube que seu coração não voltaria a ser de outro homem.

Só Draco conseguia fazer o coração dela querer saltar do peito, só Draco conseguia fazer o corpo dela estremecer, querer se render. Uma certa força nos olhos dele roubavam-lhe a razão e provocava o despertar de paixões tão intensas e loucas que a amedrontavam. Recordando esta intensidade, estremeceu e fechou os olhos, tentando afastar as lembranças, o desejo e a imagem dele da sua mente.

Ela abriu os olhos. Não conseguia ficar sem olhá-lo. Rezou para que ele não se virasse para ela e a apanhasse tão rendida á atracção que sentia por ele. Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela, Draco virou-se, levantou o olhar e sorriu maliciosamente. Ele aproximou-se dela, devagar, como um tigre pronto para atacar. Ma snão atacou, continuou aproximando-se muito lentamente, quase como uma tortura. Ela sentia a sua respiração falar e fechou os olhos.

Quando os lábios dele tocaram os dela, ela quase gritou. Um inferno acendeu-se dentro dela e ela segurou-se ao pescoço dele. Ele acariciou-a, torturou-a, fê-la perder a cabeça.

Sem se dar de conta do que ele fizera, Ginny viu a camisola de lã cair ao chão. Ele percorreu o pescoço dela com beijos curtos e deliciosos.

-Diz-me o que queres- ele sussurrou perto da orelha dela. O ar que saiu dos lábios dele e tocou o pescoço dela acendeu chamas na sua pele.

-A ti. Só a ti...- ela murmurou entre a sua respiração ofegante.

Enterlaçando as pernas em torno da cintura de Draco, ela sentiu-o levá-la até ao quarto.

N/A: Mais uma vez não parei. Quando se tem muito tempo livre acontece isto: dois capitulos em menos de 24h. Mas lembrem-se de deixar review, nem que seja pra dizer: sua fic não presta!


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

"Estou paralisada!", foi o primeiro pensamento de Ginny. Sentia-se como se a tivessem atado com cabos de aço. Abriu os olhos de repente. Lançou um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que o que a prendia era apenas um braço e uma perna de Draco, que estavam em cima dela, aprisionando-a contra o seu corpo.

"DRACO? Por Merlin! Eu estou na cama com Draco. Na CAMA!" ela pensou. "Nua! E eu... e ele... Não o fizemos. Não pode ter acontecido! NÃO!"

Mas tinham-no feito. Duaz vezes ou seriam três?

Uma sensação de culpa oprimiu-lhe a garganta, desceu pelo esófago e aterrou-lhe como uma pedra de dez toneladas na boca do estômago. Não podia acreditar que o tivesse feito. Acabava de passar a sua suposta noite de núpcias com outro homem.

O que é que a tinha possuído para fazer tal coisa?

Sabia a resposta a essa pergunta. Draco Malfoy tinha-a possuído. Apesar de ela ser uma mulher forte e decidida, um olhar daquele olhos cinzentos dele tinha bastado para que ela se rendesse. Nem podia atribuir a sua idiotice ao excesso de vinho. Tinha estado completamente sóbria.

Bastara um toque dele e as suas defesas haviam caído por terra. Quando Draco a tinha deixado, levara com ele uma parte dela, a melhor, pensava às vezes. Ginny levou muito tempo a recuperar-se da sua ausência, em aprender a suportar os dias intermináveis e dolorosos de solidão, em deixar de sonhar com ele noite após noite. Mas tinha-o conseguido a muito custo, tinha conseguido erguer um muro contra os seus prórpios sentimentos. Tinha conseguido agarrar nos fragmentos do seu ego e levou para diante a sua vida, afastando Draco Malfoy para longe da sua memória.

E agora, em menos de vinte e quatro horas, ele tinha convertido a sua ordenada vida num caos. Ela tinha traído o seu noivo, envergonhado a sua família e renegado aos seus próprios princípios. Tudo por uma noite de sexo. Tinha dito adeus á sensatez para se render ás exigências das suas hormonas em fúria. Como podia ter sifo tão fraca? Tão incrivelmente estúpida?

Ginny viu-se engolida por uma onda de ódio por si mesma. Tinha que sair dali.

Lentamente, livrou-se do braço e da perna de Draco, agradecendo por ser um homem com um sono profundo, e levantou-se da cama. Tremendo um pouco devido ao frio antes do amanhecer, pegou nas calças, nas meias e entrou em bicos de pés no outro quarto á procura da camisola.

Enquanto se vestia, tentou pensar em como escapar dali. Regressou ao quarto em pézinhos de lã. Uma tábua de madeira rangeu sob os seus pés. Pareceu-lhe um trovão. Ginny ficou petrificada, o seu coração palpitava como um tambor.

Draco mexeu-se, lançou um gemido suave e virou-se. Quando ficou quieto, Ginny começou a respirar outra vez. Não convinha aos seus planos que o homem madrugasse naquela manhã.

De repente teve uma ideia maldosa.

Alguns momentos depois, ela observava o resultado do seu trabalho divertida. Esboçou um sorriso diabólico. Tinha usado todo o fio de nylon que havia na gaveta onde encontrara o alicate. Draco continuava dormindo, agora fortemente envolvido num casulo de nylon que passava por cima e por baixo da cama. Ginny deu um beijo na varinha de Draco e quase deu uma gargalhada ao imaginar a figura dele quando acordasse.

Depois foi até á rua, partiu a firebolt em duas. Trancou as portas e janelas todas da cabana e preparou-se para se desmaterializar. Mas para onde ir? Ficou um bocado pensando no que diria À sua família. E a Harry. Não fazia amenor ideia do que devia lhe dizer. E como teriam reagido depois do escândalo que Draco havia armado? O que tinha acontecido desde então? Queria saber umas coisas antes de se meter na boca do lobo. Na realidade, tinha medo. Não se via preparada para enfrentar perguntas. Ainda não.

Bill foi a primeira pessoa que lhe veio ao pensamento. Fechou os olhos e materializou-se em frente a uma casa branca, com um pequeno alpendre que ligava ao jardim onde ela se encontrava. Ela correu até á porta. Os primeiro raios de sol começavam a aparecer. Ela bateu na porta duas vezes e esperou. Quando ninguém abriu ela bateu novamente.

-Já vou!- ela ouviu a voz de Bill dizendo.- Mas que diabo, quem é o vagabundo que veio me acordas a estas hor...- mas ele calou-se ao ver Ginny no alpendre. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso tímido.- oh, és tu!- ele disse simplesmente, afastando-se para ela entrar.

-É só isso que tens a dizer?- ela perguntou surpreendida.

-Queres um café?- ele perguntou divertido. Ginny observou o irmão por momentos. Era óbvio que Bill seria a única pessoa da família que acharia piada ao facto de Draco Malfoy tê-la raptado. Ela não deveria estranhar o estado dele.

-Sim, por vaor!- ela acabou respondendo.- Onde está Fleur?

-Dormindo. Felizmente não a acordaste.- ele disse, dirigindo-se á cozinha. Ginny seguiu-o e sentou-se numa cadeira.- Grande cena que se armou no altar ontem, hã? Devo dizer que o teu casamento foi de longe o mais interessante a que assisti.- ele afirmou num tom divertido.

-Como ficaram os outros?- ela perguntou preocupada.

-Escandalizados. Quando passou a surpresa inicial, começaram todos a andar de um lado para o outro, como formigas. Excepto o Ron, ele parecia que ia ter um ataque, depois ficou muito pálido, parecia que ia desmaiar, depois explodiu, e começou a insultar o Malfoy!

Ginny mergulhou a cara entre as mãos e lançou um gemido.

-Não te aflijas. Eu achei fenomenal. Até estive para aplaudir a entrada triunfal do Malfoy.

-Aplaudir? Estás louco, Bill?

-Sabes que eu nunca concordei com este casamento. Eu acho o Harry um grande homem e gosto muito dele, mas eu sei que vocês não foram feitos um para o outro. E tu não o amas. Gostas dele, ou talvez gostas das memórias do vosso antigo namoro. Já o Malfoy... ainda o amas?

-Não sei. Oh, Bill, estou tão confusa.

As lágrimas escorreram pelas faces de Ginny. O seu irmão abriu os braços e sentou-se ao lado dela. Entre soluços, Ginny contou-lhe o que havia acontecido entre os dois, desde o momento do rapto até ela aparecer no jardim da casa dele há momentos antes.

Acabado o relato, ela retirou um guardanapo de cima da mesa, endireitou-se e assoou o nariz.

-Meus Deus, que confusão que a minha vida ficou! Tenho pavor de enfrentar toda a gente. Não posso casar com o Harry, pelo menos não enquanto não esclarecer os meus sentimentos. E o Ron vai ficar furioso O que posso fazer?

-E o Draco, onde entra nisto tudo?

-Em lado nenhum. Ele teve a oportunidade dele há cinco anos atrás de desperdiçou-a.

Bill ia dizer mais qualquer coisa, mas não o fez. Deixou Ginny encostar a cabeça no seu ombro.

-O que te apetecia fazer neste momento?- ele perguntou uns segundos depois.

-Queres mesmo saber?- ela deixou escapar uma gargalhada- fugir. Levar as crianças para um lugar longe de tudo, onde eu não tivesse que ouvir sermões de ninguém, nem ter que responder a perguntas que nem eu sei a resposta. Um lugar solitário e calmo onde pudesse esquecer esta barafunda.

-Eu acho uma boa ideia.

-Estás a falar a sério?

-Claro que sim. Leva os gémeos de férias. Afasta-te dos pais, do Ron-ele deu enfase ao nome do irmão- do Harry. Precisas de um tempo sozinha, organizar a tua cabeçinha ruiva.

Ginny suspirou.

-Mas onde?

-Talvez te possa ajudar. Tenho um amigo que possui uma casa num lugar remoto. Ele não está a usá-la neste momento e acho que os gémeos iriam gostar. Tem piscina, cavalos, digamos que a casa vem com um rancho incluído. O que achas?

-Era perfeito mas...

-Mas nada. Vai para casa, agarra nas tuas duas pestes, faz as malas e julgo que terei tudo pronto esta tarde.

Uns minutos depois, Ginny entrou na Toca pela porta do jardim. E procurou a sua família. Seguindo o aroma de café até á cozinha mas não estava lá ninguém. Olhou para a sala e petrificou quando viu Hermione e Harry.

Hermione ainda usava o vestido verde e Harry as calças do smoking e uma camisa bransa amarrotada e arregaçada. Ambos estavam profundamente adormecidos no sofá. Hermione tinha a cabeça apoiada no peito de Harry, que a rodeava com o braço. A mesa era um caos de chávenas de café e restos de sandes.

Uma aguda pontada de vergonha atravessou Ginny enquanto permanecia na porta, observando-os. Pela primeira vez apercebeu-se de que, em parte, tinha ficado contente por Draco ter interrompido o seu casamento. Tinha algumas dúvidas persistentes em relação ao facto de casar com Harry, mas também se tinha recusado a dar-lhes importância. Naquele momento soube que não poderia casar com Harry de modo nenhum, não depois do que acontecera. Ele era um homem demasiado bom para ela fazer-lhe uma maldade daquelas. Ele merecia uma mulher que o amasse profunda e apaixonadamente como ela uma vez havia feito, há muitos anos atrás.

Hermione mexeu-se e abriu os olhos.

-Ginny!- ela gritou.

Sobressaltado, Harry acordou também.

-Ginny! Meu Deus, não sabes como temos estado- ele disse e, correndo para ela, envolveu-a entre os braços. - Estás bem?

-Sim – respondeu Ginny, com a cara esmagada contra a camisa de Harry. - Como estão os gémeos?

-A dormir como dois anjinhos – disse-lhe Hermione.- Finalmente. Foram os que se divertiram mais com tanta excitação. O teu irmão Ronald quase passou mal, depois começou a resmungar e a dizer que ia atrás de ti e do Draco... Como se ele soubesse onde estavas!- Hermione terminou com ironia.

-E onde estiveste?- Harry perguntou.

-Não sei. Numa cabana perto de uma lago qualquer.

-O que aconteceu?- Harry perguntou, com certo tom de irritação. - Aquele canalha magoou-te?

Ginny abanou a cabeça.

-Ele só queria falar comigo. Sabes que ele é...

-A Hermione contou-me. Porque nunca me disseste? Não mudaria nada, Gin.

Ginny sentiu o coração cair-lhe aos pés. Hermione retirou-se discretamente, deixando-os a sós.

-Harry...

-Não digas nada. O que importa é que voltaste sã e salva. E finalmente podemos casar...

-Eu... acho que seria melhor cancelar o casamento, Harry.- Harry olhou-a perplexo. Depois as suas feições tomaram uma expressão desconfiada.

-O que aconteceu exactamente naquela cabana?

Ela abriu a boca para falar mas não conseguia dizer-lhe.

-Ele... obrigou-te a alguma coisa?- ela notava que o humor calmo dele começava a se alterar.

-Não! Ele não me fez mal nenhum... eu só acho que casar agora... acho que não estou pronta...

-Já não me amas?

-Não sei...- ela murmurou.

-Escolheste um raio de uma bela ocasião para estares confusa. Sabes que se não fosse aquele parvalhão já estariamos casados. E depois, ias ficar confusa e não podias voltar atrás, Gin!- ele explodiu. Como podia ela lhe dizer que estava confusa quando tinham estado á beira de se casar?

-Tenta perceber, Harry! Eu estou confusa. Eu...

-Desculpa!- ele murmurou.- Eu percebo, é só que eu tenho estado tão nervoso, tão preocupado com o teu desaparecimento que acabei explodindo.

-Desculpa eu...- ela disse e saiu da cozinha, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis**

Ginny abraçou Bill depois de ele lhe entregar a velha lata de refrigerante que serviria como portal para o refúgio de Ginny. Ela e os gémeos prepararam-se para viajarem. Eles despediram-se do tia e lá foram eles.

Quando Ginny se deu conta, estava numa estrada esrreita, rodeada de pinheiros e o final desta via-se uma grande casa. Uma ampla varanda estendia-se ao longo da parte da frente, e no andar de cima era visível um terraço. Era uma casa enorme e antiga e Ginny ficou sem plavras para descrever aquele palácio. De um lado da casa havia outra mais pequena, um celeiro e outros pequenos edificios, colados uns aos outros. Por trás da vedação, dois cavalos castanhos e um branco, que Ginny viria a descobrir que era uma égua e não um cavalo, pastavam sobre a erva macia.

-Oh, mamã, olha! Cavalos!- gritou Brian. Ginny sorriu para o filho e olhou em volta. Bill tinha dito que teriam alguém á espera deles. Um homem baixinho, moreno e de aspecto tímido veio a correr pela pequena estrada que ligava a casa ao portão. Ele abriu o portão tirou o chapéu de cowboy e fez uma vénia.

-Senhora Virginia Weasley?

-Sim.

Ele esboçou um largo sorriso que aprofundou as rugas em torno dos olhos.

-Sou Javier. Vou levá-la a casa do senhor Abraxas.

-Prazer. Já estava assustada, pensei que me tivesse enganado, ou o Bill tivesse me feito uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

Enquanto Ginny falava, o sorriso de Javier desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão de perplexidade.

-Como diz, senhora?

Ginny riu.

-Não me faça caso. Tenho tendência a falar pelos cotovelos quando estou cansada.

-_Perdón_?

-Oh, céus. Não fala inglês? _Habla usted inglés_?

O vocabulário de Javier era limitado, mas com o seu algaraviar de inglês, o espanhol oxidado que ela tinha aprendido numa viagem a Espanha, conseguiram comunicar-se. Javier pegou nas malas de Ginny e dos gémeos. Estes já estavam perto da cerca, observando os cavalos maravilhados. Ginny sorriu e aproximou-se deles.

-Achas que deixam montar os cavalos? São tão bonitos!- Phoebe disse.

Javier soltou uma gargalhada.

-_Son demasiado grandes para usted_!- Phoebe ficou olhando para Javier sem perceber nada. Ginny riu por sua vez.

-São demasiado grandes para vocês.

-Não são nada! Vamos ter _mucho _cuidado!- Brian disse.

-Lamento, meninos mas são demasiado grandes para vocês!- Ginny retorquiu. Phoebe baixou a cabeça e Brian começou a resmungar entre dentes.

-Os poneis chegam _mañana! _- disse Javier, voltando a se encaminhar para a enorme casa.

-Póneis?- exclamaram os gémeos, desviando-se da cerca e correndo para o pé de Javier. Ginny seguiu-os.

-_Sí. Pequeños Caballos. _Cavalos pequenos.

-E podemos montá-los?- Brian disse eufórico.

Javier olhou para Ginny, arqueando as sobrancelhas, esperando a resposta dela.

-Oh mamã, por favor, por favor. Seremos... _muy _bem comportados!- Phoebe disse, parando um pouco para tentar falar espanhol.

-Muito bonzinhos. Vamos ser exemplares.- Brian disse.

-Exemplares? Onde ouviram essa palavra?

-O tio Harry usou-a.- explicou Phoebe – Disse que se o nosso comportamento fosse exemplar enquanto vocês tivessem de lua-de-mel poderiamos ter um cão. Eu prefiro um gato. Um gatinho branco. Vocês já não vão de lua-de mel? Eu queria mesmo um gato.

-Eu prefiro um cão. Os gatos são chatos!

-Os cães também e são porcalhões! E parvalhões!- Phoebe refutou.

-Eu sei!- Brian disse sorrindo, como se fosse exactamente por isso que ele queria o cão.

Ginny acariciou o cabelo louro despenteado de Brian e apertou a mão de Phoebe, enquanto caminhavam pela pequena estrada.

-Eu compreendo que vocês queiram muito um animal de estimação mas já vos expliquei que eu e o tio Harry... eu e ela já não nos vamos casar. Estão tristes por isso, não estão?

-Nem por isso. Eu gosto do tio Harry mas eles ás vezes é...- mas Brian calou-se e olhou para a mãe durante alguns segundos, certo de que não devia dizer o que queria.

-O Brian acha o tio Harry um pouco parvo. Eu não acho o tio Harry muito carinhoso. Gosto dele, mas ele não é um pai de verdade, é o tio Harry apenas.- Phoebe tentou explicar á mãe.-além disso acho que a tia Hermione gosta dele. Eles estiveram abraçados ontem muito tempo! Depois ela subiu até ao teu quarto e chorou muito. Depois desceu outra vez. Eles pensavam que estavamos dormindo mas não estavamos.

-Sabes quem eu gostava que fosse o meu papá? O Feiticeiro Negro!

Ginny franziu a testa.

-O Feiticeiro Negro?

-Sim. O Feiticeiro Negro que te levou ontem.

-O Feiticeiro Negro não pode ser nosso papá, tolo.- Phoebe disse, abando a cabeça como se o irmão tivesse dito a maior idiotice na terra. Brian lançou um olhar frio á irmã.

-Porque não?- ele desafiou.

-Porque os tipos como ele são lixo, foi o que o tio Ron disse. É mesquinho, cobarde e cheira mal.

-Mentira!- Brian disse num sibilo que Ginny nunca pensou ser capaz de ouvir o seu filho fazer.

Sem saber como enfrentar a discussão dos gémeos sobre Draco, Ginny sentiu-se um imenso alívio ao ver-se salva do dilema pela aparição de uma roliça mexicana quando chegrama ao alpendre da casa. A mulher era tão extrovertida quanto Javier era tímido. Ela apresentou-se como Alma, mulher de Javier, e depois pegou nos gémeos ao colo, dizendo que precisava da ajuda deles para fazer um bolo de chocolate. Os dois esqueceram a discussão na hora.

Javier levou Ginny a ver a casa. Ela adorou-a de imediato. O vestíbulo dava para uma sala grande com uam enorme lareira. Do lado oposto do vestíbulo havia uma enorme sala de refeições e uma cozinha, onde os gémeos de dedicavam a fazer um bolo. Uma ala acrescentada pertencia ao _Patrón, _explicou Javier.

Este levou as malas para os quartos de hospedes, que davam para uma salinha. O quarto de Ginny tinha uma casa de banho privada. Os gémeos ficavam em quartos separados, um de cada lado do quarto de Ginny. A vista do andar de cima era bonita. Mostrava uma pradaria, os pinheiros que envolviam os terrenos da casa e uma grande piscina na parte detrás da casa.

Ela sentou-se na sua cama e jogou-se para trás. Javier já tinha descido e ela estava completamente sozinha. O silêncio foi interrompido por uma coruja. Ginny abriu o pergaminho que ela trazia.

_Espero que tenhas gostado da casa e vê se descansas muito e aproveitas esse pequeno paraíso._

_Beijos_

_Bill_

Ginny sorriu. Sim, ela tinha adorado a casa. Era tudo perfeito e tão tranquilo.

Ela decidiu ir explorar um pouco a casa. Perguntou-se como seria o proprietária da casa pela qual se tinha apaixonado. De repente teve uma curiosidade enorme de ver como era a zonha reservada ao Patrón. Foi até á porta, mas estava fechada. Caminhou até uma porta e viu uma pequena biblioteca. Lá encontrou um cadeirão antigo, de couro escuro. De alguma forma sabia que era ali que o dono da casa se sentava sempre. Uma essência ,asculina parecia emanar do couro e envolver o ambiente ali. Mais uma vez pensou como seria o dono daquela casa. Bill só lhe tinha dito que era um homem muito rico. Ginny imaginou um velho resmungão, avarento e forreta. Riu do seu pensamento. Depois imaginou um empresário, com muito sucesso, solteiro, alto, moreno, musculoso, de olhos negros como a noite e riu novamente. Fosse quem fosse, tinha sido muito simpático em ceder-lhe a casa.

Depois de decidir que devia parar de sonhar com o seu anfitrião desconhecido, a última coisa que precisava era de um homem, nem Harry Potter, nem Draco Malfoy nem um desconhecido apaixonante, subiu ao quarto, tirou a roupa e meteu-se no duche.

Depois de lanchar, junto com os pequenos, foram os três se deitar. Estavam exaustos e uma sesta durante a tarde não lhes faria mal. Javier e Alma iam até á pequena cidade perto da casa para encher a dispensa.

Os gritos e os risos das crianças acordaram Ginny. Sobressaltada aguçõu o ouvido e ouviu mais risos e gritos. E o chapinhar da água.

O chapinhar da água?

Levantou-se bruscamente . As crianças estavam na piscina? Javier já teria voltado para casa? Olhou para o relógio. Eram seis horas da tarde.. Javier dissera que só chegaria pelas sete e meia.

Ela saltou da cama, atravessou o quarto e abriu as portas que davam para a varanda.

-Phoebe! Brian!

Phoebe não parava de rir e gritar quando saiu da água a voar sobre os ombros de um homem louro que rugia como um dragão quando surgiu da sprofundezas. Coma menina agarrada ao pescoço e o cabelo molhado, o homem voltou-se para cima, e os olhos dele encontraram os de Ginny.

-Olá mamã!- gritou Phoebe, sorrindo e agitando os braços com energia.- Olha quem está aqui!

-Draco Malfoy! Em nome de Merlin, o que estás aqui a fazer?- Ginny gritou sentindo a fúria crescer dentro de si.

Um sorriso lento e escarninho que só ele conseguia dar-lhe surgiu nos lábios de Draco.

-Só a brincar ao monstro da lagoa!- ele disse encolhendo os ombros.


	7. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo Sete**

-Ai,ai- disse Brian, pendurando-se na beira da piscina junto com Draco.- Agora é que são elas.

-Achas?- perguntou Draco.

-Era a voz de zangada da mamã.- explicou-lhe Phoebe, do outro lado do homem louro.- Ela só usa aquela voz quando está furiosa, ou seja, quando fazemos uma asneira muito grande.

-Sim. Significa sempre que vamos levar um castigo. Mas não te preocupes, ela não te vai magoar. A mamã não nos bate com o sapato nem nada disso.

-Ela diz que é maltratar os filhos.- Phoebe acrescentou.- Ela só nos põe num canto sozinhos e não nos deixa voar, tira-nos as varinhas de brincar. Coisas assim.

-Compreendo.- Draco disse, tentando esconder um sorriso.

Ginny tinha um par de crianças muito vivas. Tirando os olhos azuis, a menina era uma Ginny em miniatura. Brian, com o cabelo louro e olhos azuis, deveria ser parecido com Colin.

Draco morria de inveja de um cadáver, o homem que casou com Ginny e morreu assassinado por um ex-Devorador da morte. Nem sequer tinha conhecimento de que Ginny já era mãe até poucas horas atrás, quando Bill tinha ido á cabana e o tinha livrado da teia que Ginny tinha enrolado em torno dele. Bill era o único parente de Ginny que gostava de Draco.

-Ai,ai. Aí vem ela!- Brian exclamou depois de ouvirem a porta bater.

Draco observou Ginny enquanto ela se dirigia à piscina como um hipogrifo ofendido. Com as mãos nas ancas, lançou-lhe um olhar capaz de fazer o Diabo tremer.

Draco colocou os braços sobre os ombros das crianças e esboçou o seu melhor sorriso.

-Não és capaz de me bater em frente das crianças, pois não?

Phoebe tapou a boca, soltando um risinho.

-A mamã não bate, tolo. Já te disse.

-Talvez faça uma excepção neste caso- ameaçou Ginny, com o maxilar apertado.- Phoebe, Brian, vão para dentro e vistam-se imediatamente. Quero falar a sós com este homem, por favor.

Os gémeos saíram da piscina. Com a água a pingar dos cabelos e do pequenino fato de banho rosa, Phoebe puxou a mão da sua mãe e disse-lhe num sussurro um pouco estridente.

-O tio Ron estava enganado. Ele não cheira mal.

-Não lhe ralhes muito. Gosto dele.- Brian sussurrou, por sua vez.

Draco viu o rosto de Ginny suavizar-se com os comentários dos filhos.

-Os dois. Trocar de roupa depressa.- ela disse.

-Sim, senhora.- exclamaram os gémeos em uníssono.

Draco sorriu quando as crianças desataram a correr.

-São fenomenais.- ele afirmou.- e nadam muito bem.

-O que queres dizer com isso?- Ginny disse ferozmente.

-Que é estranho, visto que não gostas muito de água.

-As coisas mudam. Em cinco anos, muitas coisas mudaram.

-E outras não mudam. Continuam saltando faíscas cada vez que estamos próximos.

Ginny recuou um passo.

-Não te aproximes de mim, Draco.

Draco saiu da piscina e levantou as mãos num gesto de inocência.

-Não te toquei.

Os olhos de Ginny semicerraram-se.

-Eu conheço-te!- ela disse.- Como me encontraste?

-Não foi difícil. Com os conhecimentos certos, um bom dinheiro, podes encontrar quase tudo.

-Muito bem. Encontraste-me. Agora dá meia volta e vai-te embora por onde vieste.

Draco esfregou a cabeça energicamente com a toalha que estava sobre o encosto da cadeira, e depois secou a cara. Pegando nas pontas da toalha, lançou-a ao pescoço de Ginny e atraiu-a para si.

-Não posso.- murmurou Draco.

-Por que não?

Capturando o olhar de Ginny com um fascinante dos seus, Draco baixou lentamente a cabeça, procurando os lábios dela.

-Não.- disse ela, com voz rouca e suave.

Draco deteve-se a dois centímetros da boca dela. Ginny não se moveu, mas ele ouviu que continha a respiração. Estava tão perto de Draco que se estremeceu de desejo só de cheirar o perfume dele.

-Quero... que vás... embora- afirmou Ginny, ainda sem se mexer.

-Mentirosa.

-Não me faças isto, Draco.- ela disse, suas palavras eram uma súplica desesperada, mas sem convicção.- Deixa-me em paz.

Ela foi buscar o que restava da sua força de vontade e afastou-o dela. Suspirou de alívio quando viu que ele estava suficientemente longe dela para ela conseguir se controlar. Ela deu a volta e dirigiu-se para a casa.

-Impossível. Voltei e quero-te para mim.- ele murmurou para si mesmo.

A porta da cozinha abriu-se, e Alma saiu abanando as ancas com um tabuleiro nas mãos.

-Senhor Malfoy, apetece-lhe um sumo de abóbora?

-Obrigado, Alma.

Draco pegou no copo e bebeu o sumo de uma vez só.

-Excelente. Fazes o melhor sumo de abóbora do mundo. Porque não nos livramos do Javier e nos casamos?

A mulher riu com a piada.

-Oh, senhor, está louco- replicou Alma, e aproximou-se de Draco para lhe dizer no ouvido- Gosto da Senhora Ginevra. É encantadora. Muito bonita. E os pequenos, oh, são uns doces.

-Tenho que te pedir que guardes o nosso segredo um pouco mais, Alma. Não quero que Ginny saiba que eu sou o dono da casa. Ainda não.

-Não percebo porquê. É uma casa magnífica.

-Eu sei, mas confia em mim. É melhor que ela não saiba de momento. Era capaz de ir embora agora mesmo se soubesse. E outra coisa, lembra-te de me chamar Draco. Nada de Malfoy ou Abraxas.(_N/A: O nome dele é Draco Abraxas Malfoy nesta história_)

-Sabe que não gosto de o chamar pelo primeiro...

-Tem de ser, Alma. E lembra o Javier.

Alma encolheu os ombros e abanou a cabeça com um olhar expressivo, em jeito de repreensão.

-Está bem.

-E vou dizer a Ginny que tu me convidaste a ficar.

-Eu? Mas senhor Mal...Draco.

-Sim. Tu só tens que seguir o jogo, Alma. Por favor.

Quando a mulher foi embora, Draco ainda ouviu-a sussurrar algumas coisas em espanhol durante todo o caminho até casa.

Ainda trémula, Ginny apoiou-se na porta fechada do seu quarto. Precisamente quando começava a recuperar-se do seu último encontro com Draco, ali aparecia ele outra vez. E ela não tinha recuperado nada. Estar ao lado dele provocava sempre um caos entre as suas emoções. Teve vontade de afogá-lo quando o viu na piscina com as crianças. Mas, ao contemplar o olhar suplicante do seu filho, a sua ira evaporou-se.

Os olhos de Brian, a expressão de Brian, eram uma réplica exacta das do seu pai. De Draco. Phoebe também tinha os olhos dele, mas Brian parecia a versão de quatro anos do seu pai. Draco devia estar cego se ainda não tinha notado a espantosa semelhança que havia entre eles.

Ou teria notado?

Com certeza que não.

Oh, Deus, o que podia fazer? Os gémeos ansiavam por ter um pai, como as outras crianças, mas tinham aceitado a idéia de que o seu pai, Colin Creevey, morrera quando eles ainda eram bebés. Mas o verdadeiro pai deles era Draco Malfoy e estava ali.

Tinham os gémeos o direito de saber que Draco era o verdadeiro pai deles?

Tinha Draco o direito de saber que tinha dois filhos?

Ginny começou a passear de um lado para outro, com o coração doente e despedaçada pela situação, tentando tomar uma decisão. A deserção de Draco durante cinco longos anos tinha sido um golpe muito duro. Nada na vida tinha doído tanto. Ver-se abandonada e grávida levou-a a um buraco negro de depressão tão horrível e profundo que tinha chegado a pensar em suicídio para escapar daquele sofrimento terrível. Durante semanas intermináveis, meses intermináveis, não lhe importou viver ou morrer. E Draco Malfoy era o único culpado de todos e cada um daqueles dias infernais. Não confiava nele. Achava que não podia confiar nele outra vez. O seu primeiro instinto foi proteger as crianças e a si mesma fazendo as malas e saindo dali o quanto antes, para bem longe.

Mas ela já tinha feito isso e não tinha resultado.

E ela era uma pessoa justa. Talvez Draco e as crianças merecessem desfrutar de algum tempo juntos, mesmo desconhecendo os seus verdadeiros laços.

Ginny não estava com vontade de lhe contar. Não parou de dar voltas e voltas aos seus pensamentos. Quando desceu para jantar duas horas depois, ainda se sentia numa encruzilhada. Talvez estivesse a preocupar-se por nada. Talvez Draco tivesse acedido as suas súplicas e se tivesse ido embora. Talvez ver que tinha dois filhos o tivesse assustado.

E talvez o oceano Atlantico fosse Cerveja de Manteiga.

Vestido com calças pretas e camisa branca fora das calças, Draco Malfoy estava sentado no sofá junto com as crianças que o observavam enquanto ele fazia alguns truques com a varinha. Phoebe estava no colo dele e Brian observava cada um dos movimentos dele com descarada admiracção de fã pelo seu heroi.

Draco desviou o olhar e esboçou um sorriso que fez Ginny sentir a força abandonar as suas pernas. Por que é que Deus lhe tinha feito tão bonito? O calor sedutor que emanava foi direito dos lábios de Draco ao coração de Ginny, como se fosse um dardo.

Draco colocou Phoebe sobre o sofá e levantou-se, meteu as mãos nos bolsos e dirigiu-se a Ginny.

-Olá, ruiva. Estávamos quase a mandar um batalhão chamar-te. Este cheiro que vem da cozinha está a abrir-nos o apetite.

Brian levantou-se e colocou as mãos nos bolsos tal como Draco.

-Sim, estamos com muita fome.

-É a carne assada da Alma- afirmou Phoebe, abraçando uma perna de Draco- E o Draco cheira bem, diz que é um "pefume" chamado Boss. Comprou em Roma, que fica em Itália. Ele tem uma casa lá, sabias? Mas já viveu muito tempo aqui em Londres, como nós. Ele disse que andou em Hogwarts como tu, mamã.

-Sim, eu sei- Ginny respondeu e depois virou-se para Draco.- Pensava que já te tinhas ido embora daqui.

-Oh, não. Faço tenção de passar aqui uns dias contigo e com as crianças. Alma disse-me que não representaria nenhum problema.

-Enganou-se. Lamento, mas temo que não haja quarto para ti.- ela disse com falsa doçura, tentando guardar a educação á frente das crianças.

-Pode ficar no meu quarto – interveio Brian.- Pode dormir na cama de cima do meu beliche.

-Sim – disse Draco, sorrindo maliciosamente. - Posso dormir na cama de cima no quarto do Brian.

-Acho que não vais ficar muito cómodo ali.

-Não te preocupes, sei adaptar-me às situações. Então, vamos jantar?

-Sim.- gritaram as crianças.

-Vamos, ruiva!- Draco agarrou o braço de Ginny pelo cotovelo, e apesar de todos os protestos que ela resmungou, arrastou-a até á sala de jantar.

Depois do jantar, Ginny refugiou-se no seu quarto sem sequer dirigir uma palavra a Draco.

Este estava tentando dormir. Já passava das dez e Draco sentia-se muito infeliz. Brian já dormia, mas o louro mais velho permanecia encolhido na cama de cima do quarto do pequeno, desejando estar na confortável e grande cama que tinha lá embaixo, no seu quarto. Aquelas camas não tinham sido desenhadas para adultos do seu tamanho.

Por volta das onze sentia-se ainda pior. Como é que conseguiria dormir sabendo que Ginny estava deitada a escassos metros de distância? Só os separava uma parede, mas tinha os mesmos efeitos que se estivessem separados por um continente. E ainda assim, o corpo respondia-lhe como se ela estivesse nos seus braços.

Inquieto, mudou de postura, tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma maneira de descansar sem que as cuecas o oprimissem. Normalmente dormia nu, mas como havia crianças, tinha vestido uns calções.

Á meia noite continuava acordado, contemplando as sombras projectadas no tecto pelo luar. Não havia demasiada distância entre ele e o tecto. Se fizesse um movimento brusco ou descuidado iria provavelmente colidir com o tecto ou cair da cama. Mas suportava o risco. Só por Ginny.

_N/A: Quero deixar um especial agradecimento a Mari Gonzalez por ter se oferecido para betar minhas fics. Obrigada!D _


	8. Capítulo Oito

**Capítulo Oito**

Quando Draco montou na sela do cavalo preto chamado Gazer, fez uma careta de dor. Ginny, que estava montada na Condessa, a égua branca, franziu a testa.

-Estás muito pálido. Tens a certeza que estás bem?

Draco esboçou um sorriso enorme. Mas ele só sentia vontade de gritar.

-Óptimo, sinto-me óptimo. E tu?- replicou Draco, aspirando profundamente.- Este ar cheira tanto a limpo! Está uma manhã ideal para um piquenique.

Draco tinha decidido que devia ter batido com a cabeça durante a noite e perdido alguns parafusos depois de ter caído do beliche. As costas e a anca reclamaram toda a amanhã. Ele sentia todos os seus músculos doerem. Só fazendo um grande esforço é que conseguia caminhar sem coxear. Na noite anterior tinha prometido aos gémeos que dariam um passeio na montanha a cavalo e comeriam no campo. Ginny, contrariada, consentiu em ir com eles, e ele engoliria antes trezentas varinhas do que reconhecer que tinha dores horríveis por dormir tão encolhido que mais parecia ser um elefante numa caixa de fósforos.

-Preparados, meninos?- ele perguntou aos gémeos.

-Sim!- gritaram as crianças.

Draco colocou-se á frente do cortejo quando atravessaram o prado em direcção ás colinas. Cavalgavam sem pressa, tomando tempo para contemplar o ninho de uma águia, um coelho, ou as belíssimas extensões de flores silvestres. Os gémeos faziam mil perguntas, e Draco respondia a todas elas com uma paciência tremenda.

Depois de uma hora de marcha, grande parte a subir por um caminho serpenteante e bem definido, Draco deteve-se numa clareia.

-O que acham deste sítio para o piquenique?- Draco perguntou.

-Perfeito. Vamos comer!- disse Brian.

-Ginny?

-Parece um bom sítio.

Ginny desmontou. Atou as rédeas da égua no arbusto e voltou-se para ajudar os gémeos a desmontarem dos póneis.

Quando Draco começou a desmontar, aconteceu-lhe a coisa mais horrível. A perna direita não lhe respondia. Como raios é que se ia apear de Gazer se não conseguia mexer uma perna?

Apertando os dentes, tentou de novo. Nada.

Ficou com a testa cheia de suor. Aquilo era o inferno. Era demasiado orgulhoso para pedir ajuda a Ginny. Pondo-se para trás, desatou as albardas onde levavam a comida e deu-as a Ginny.

-Volto num minuto.- ele disse-lhe.

Ginny olhou-o com perplexidade, mas Draco arreou Gazer e afastou-se antes de ela poder fazer alguma pergunta.

A escassa distância, encontrou o que procurava, um ramo baixo e sólido. Manobrando o cavalo até dar com a posição adequada junto à árvore, Draco agarrou-se ao ramo e levantou-se a pulso da sela. Quando se deixou cair, as pernas dobraram-se e caiu de bruços no chão. Blasfemando, agarrou-se às correias da sela.

Não parou de soltar impropérios enquanto fazia uma massagem nas pernas. Pouco a pouco, conseguiu que começassem a responder, mas estava mais teso que uma estátua, e dorido como se tivesse sido chicoteado a noite toda. Agarrando as rédeas de Gazer, regressou à clareira a coxear.

Quando se aproximou do sítio onde Ginny estava a pôr a comida em cima de uma manta, caminhou muito devagar, tentando disfarçar aquela situação.

-Que tal vai isso? A comida já está pronta?

-A Alma mandou frango frito - disse Brian - qual a parte que preferes?

-Deixo-vos escolher primeiro.

Draco encostou-se no tronco de um pinheiro e observou Ginny e as crianças se servirem do almoço.

-Senta-te ao meu lado.- Phoebe pediu, dando uma palmadinha na manta.

-Eu vou ficar em pé mais um pouco. Preciso esticar as pernas.

Draco sabia que se sentasse no chão, não conseguiria se levantar tão cedo.

Phoebe levou-lhe um prato com comida, sorrindo docemente.

-Eu também preciso esticar as pernas - afirmou Brian, pegando no seu prato e encostando-se ao pinheiro junto de Draco. Mas não era tão habilidoso quanto este para comer em pé. Grande parte da comida da criança acabou na erva em vez de no estômago.

-Estás deixando a tua comida para o Velho Duas Garras?- Draco disse ao rapaz.

-Quem é o Velho Duas Garras?

-É um hipogrifo.

-Há ursos aqui?

-Só o Velho Duas Garras.

-Porque o chamam Velho Duas Garras?

Draco relatou a história de um velho hipogrifo, improvisando à medida que contava. O hipogrifo, baptizado pelos antigos habitantes daquela zona, tinha se safado sempre de todas as armadilhas montadas para o apanhar, mas por causa disso só lhe restavam duas garras em cada pata.

As crianças estavam fascinadas com o conto, e os seus olhos iam-se abrindo mais e mais com o prosseguimento da história.

-A lenda diz - concluiu Draco – que, quando há lua cheia, se alguém for capaz de se aproximar sem ser visto do Velho Duas Garras e lhe tocar, é concedido a essa pessoa o desejo que pedir.

-Uau - murmurou Brian, cheio de admiração - qualquer desejo?

-É o que dizem, mas eu não gostaria de descobrir. Não tenho um grande passado com hipogrifos.- Ginny riu com o último comentário. Ela lembrou-se de Draco Malfoy, no segundo ano dela, com o braço engessado por ter ofendido o Buckbeak.

-Por que? Não gostavas que te realizasse o desejo?- Brian insistiu.

-Mas ele atacava-te, tolo!- Phoebe interveio.

-Muito bem, meninos, basta de histórias de hipogrifos ou vão ter pesadelos.- Ginny disse.- Vamos arrumar as coisas.

Draco ajudou Ginny a arrumar as coisas com a varinha. Quando estavam todos quase prontos, Draco agarrou as rédeas de Gazer, pedindo ao céu que conseguisse montar sozinho.

-Volto já.- ele informou.

(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·¯).·¯).·¯)

Ginny observava Draco com atenção enquanto regressavam pelo caminho. O homem estava a comportar-se de uma forma muito estranha. Parecia fraco, e estava muito pálido. Estaria doente? Alguma coisa estava mal. Como ele ia á frente, ela não podia ver-lhe a cara direito, mas tinha as costas tesas como uma tábua e a mão livre fechada sobre a coxa.

Quando chegaram á pradaria, andou mais depressa e pôs-se ao lado de Draco. Viu que ele suava muito. As gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto, e tinha a camisa encharcada. Não podia ser do calor porque, apesar de estar um dia de sol, a temperatura não ultrapassava os vinte e cinco graus.

-Draco?- ela chamou.

Ele não respondeu e continuou a olhar para a frente, com os lábios franzidos numa linha muito fina.

Alarmada, Ginny repetiu o nome dele.

-O que tens?

-Nada!- ele respondeu prontamente.

-Não me enganes! O que tens?

-Não tenho...

Ele empalideceu ainda mais, de repente perdeu a visão e começou a cair da cela. Ginny desmontou-se de um salto, mas só conseguiu evitar a queda no chão.

-Brian, vai de pónei chamar o Javier! Tem cuidado, mas despacha-te!

(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·¯).·¯).·¯)

Draco viveu num mundo de trevas um bom bocado e, quando começou a recuperar a consciência pouco a pouco, lembrou-se de ter ouvido os soluços de Ginny, que pronunciava o seu nome enquanto o beijava no rosto.

Sorriu e acariciou o cabelo da sua amada, que estava inclinada sobre ele.

-Calma, linda, estou bem.- murmurou, levando os dedo de Ginny aos lábios para beijá-los.

-Alegra-me ouvir isso, querido - afirmou uma voz profunda e viril, e os dedos que estava beijando beliscaram-lhe a face.- Quer dizer que já estamos noivos?

Draco abriu os olhos de repente. Pestanejou até distinguir um rosto bronzeado, com cabelos negros e olhos igualmente escuros olhando para ele com uma expressão divertida.

-Chris? Christopher Marcellus? Que demónios estás aqui a fazer?

-A clínica é minha. Tenho o direito de estar aqui.

Draco olhou em volta e apercebeu-se que estava em cima de uma cama de hospital, dentro de um quarto demasiado branco para ser um quarto comum.

-Bom, estava me preparando para remover um rim infectado com uma poção qualquer a uma mulher muito rabugenta da aldeia vizinha, quando Alma, Javier, uma ruiva impressionante e duas crianças entraram a correr pelo meu gabinete, a gritar que estavas a morrer. Abandonei a velha, que vai com certeza me lançar uma maldição Cruciatus se me demorar muito mais, e corri para te salvar a vida.- explicou Chris.

-Me salvar a vida?

-Pensei que no mínimo estavas tendo um enfarte, mas tens um coração muito melhor do que o meu. Diz-me onde te dói.

Draco apontou as zonas que lhe doíam nas costas, na anca e nas pernas, explicou ao amigo que caíra do beliche e que tivera que dormir como um contorcionista. Chris apalpou as zonas afectadas, e Draco fez caretas de dor.

-Hum- murmurou o medibruxo- acho que tens algo mal colocado.

Chris apalpou mais alguns mais dois sítios doridos e Draco quase caiu da cama, contorcendo-se de dor.

-Ah!- disse o moreno.

-O que significa esse "ah"? Não tens que me remover uma perna, pois não?

-Não. Este "ah" significa que estás com espasmos musculares. Disso eu já percebo alguma coisa. Tens os músculos mais contraídos que uma baleia numa lata de sardinhas. Vou dar-te uma poção com potentes propriedades relaxantes musculares e vais levar outra para ires tomando aos poucos. Vai para casa e deita-te naquela enorme cama que tens. Esta noite passo por lá para te ver. Lembra-te de pedir à Alma que me faça um bolo de abóbora. No entanto, por que raios estavas a dormir no beliche?

-É uma história muito longa.

-Por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com a belíssima ruiva que está a passear de um lado para o outro na sala de espera?

-Nem te aproximes dela.- Draco disse ao amigo - Esta é muito especial e é só minha. Não te incomodes em ir lá a casa esta noite. O Javier traz-me cá amanhã.

-Ah! Ah! Quando te mando para a cama estou falando sério. Não te mexas durante vinte e quatro horas. Vou ver-te esta noite. A minha ajudante vai dar-te uma poção que é o nectar dos deuses para o que tens e depois ela prepara-te a poção para levares. Agora tenho que voltar para a minha paciente, antes que ela decida me assassinar em vez de me torturar.

Chris já ia a sair quando Draco o deteve.

-Chris... Tenho que te pedir uma coisa.- o moreno virou-se, intrigado, para Draco.- Importas-te de fingir que não me conheces?

O medibruxo arqueou uma das suas escuras sobrancelhas.

-Espera... Aquela ruiva traz água no bico! A velha que espera! Isto eu tenho que ouvir.- Chris disse, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado da cama onde Draco estava deitado.

(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·¯).·¯).·¯)

Apesar de querer poder ser uma Animagus e se transformar em mosca, Ginny não pôs o pé no quarto do dono, onde acomodaram Draco. Alma e Javier insistiram em se ocupar do queixoso Draco Malfoy e Ginny consentiu. Alma movia-se como um peixe na água, ajeitando almofadas e levando tabuleiros de comida e bebidas.

Ginny também fez com que os gémeos não entrassem no quarto para que o louro mais velho pudesse descansar. E não foi tarefa fácil: Brian e Phoebe já o adoravam e queriam estar sempre junto de Draco, e este facto causava a Ginny uma verdadeira consternação. Sabia que, quanto mais tempo Draco prolongasse a sua estadia, mais fortes se tornariam os laços entre os gémeos e ele.

Assim que fosse capaz de se mover, pedir-lhe-ia que se fosse embora. Não, insistiria em que fosse embora. Afinal, uma das razões por quê estava naquele lugar era se afastar de Draco e das emoções desenfreadas que ele despertava no seu interior. Como é que conseguiria ordenar a sua vida com ele atrás dela constantemente?

Quando o doutor Marcellus os visitou também na segunda feira á noite, Ginny admirou-se.

-Não sabia que os medibruxos ainda faziam visitas domiciliárias.

-Comporto-me apenas como um bom vizinho. Vivo em frente à clínica, e... E o dono desta casa e eu somos amigos há muitos anos, desde que trabalhamos juntos em Nápoles...

-Desculpe o descaramento, mas o senhor parece um pouco deslocado nesta aldeia...-

-Tendo em conta que optei por me afastar da confusão das grandes cidades e viver uma vida mais calma, este lugar é ideal. Tirando as brigas entre vizinhos, que resumem-se na troca de feitiços inofensivos, esta aldeia é um cantinho do céu.

-É, realmente é um lugar muito bonito!- concluiu Ginny.

O moreno dedicou-lhe um olhar profundo e um sorriso encantador.

-É perfeito.- acrescentou ele, o seu tom sugestivo afirmava que não se referia à paisagem. - Talvez possamos contemplar a lua cheia quando...

-Doutor!- bramou Draco.- Venha cá!

-Ena, parece que temos um paciente um pouco desesperado, não acha?- disse o doutor, com um sorriso a dançar-lhe aos cantos da boca.- Falaremos mais tarde enquanto tomamos uma bebida.

-Nem sonhe, doutor!- gritou Draco.- Não penso lhe dar tempo para uma bebida! Venha cá imediatamente!

(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·¯).·¯).·¯)

Na manhã seguinte, Draco sentia-se muito melhor. Um pouco atordoado pela medicação, levantou-se da cama, vestiu umas calças pretas e foi se sentar no alpendre um bocado, sorvendo café e contemplando as suas terras. Apaixonou-se por aquele lugar quando o viu pela primeira vez, quando tinha apenas seis anos de idade. Aparentemente, Ginny também tinha gostado. As crianças, claro, estavam encantadas. Em pouco tempo se apercebeu de que o bem-estar dos gémeos aumentava em grande medida a felicidade de Ginny. Nunca tinha pensado muito em ser pai, mas estava disposto a experimentar se com isso conseguisse recuperar Ginny.

Aquele terreno, com os seus vinte e cinco mil metros quadrados de solidão, constituía um lugar que o recordava os melhores momentos da sua infância e dos últimos cinco anos. Era o seu refúgio, o único lugar onde era autorizado a estar, mas agora estava acabado, ele finalmente podia viver tranquilo. Só faltava uma coisa para a sua vida estar perfeita: Ginny. Desejava desesperadamente poder partilhar a sua vida com Ginny.

Ouviu a porta da frente a abrir-se e levantou a vista. Ginny. Ela vestia uma camisola de lã verde que contrastava com os seus cabelos ruivos. Merlin, como era bonita. Draco sentiu o coração dar um salto e um arrepio subiu-lhe pelas costas ao vê-la baixar-se para apanhar uma vassoura de criança que estava no chão. A saia negra que ela usava subiu um pouco e revelou a pálida coxa.

-Bom dia.- ele disse, tentando distrair-se daquele tentador pedaço de pele que a posição momentánea dela lhe revelara.

-Bom dia. Já te sentes melhor?

-Muito melhor.- ele informou.

-Trouxe-te mais café. Importas-te que te faça companhia um pouco?

-Claro que não. Onde estão as crianças?

-Na cozinha, ajudando Alma a preparar o pequeno-almoço.

Ginny encheu a chávena de café dele e serviu uma para si.

Draco apoiou os pés no banco encostado á varanda e colocou as mãos à volta da chávena para aquecê-las.

-Está bastante frio esta manhã.- observou ele.

-Pois está.

-Gostas deste lugar?- ele disse, desviando os olhos da paisagem e olhando para Ginny, que se havia sentado ao seu lado. O olhar dela perdia-se no horizonte.

-Muito.

-Gostavas de vi...

-Draco, preciso...

Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-As senhoras primeiro.- disse Draco, sorrindo.

-Draco, isto é muito desagradável, mas não posso te dizer de outra maneira. Tens que ir embora. E desta vez estou falando a sério.

O sorriso de Draco esfumou-se.

-Pensava que nos estávamos a entender...

-Também acho, demasiado até. Quando desmaiaste ontem, fiquei muito nervosa, e os gémeos ficaram histéricos. Mais tarde apercebi-me de que estão a afeiçoar-se muito a ti, e de como tu te estás a meter na minha vida. E tudo isso apenas em questão de dias! Não quero continuar por esse caminho. Não posso ser mais clara que isto. Vai-te embora. Quanto antes, melhor.

-Mas, Gin...

Ela levantou a mão para calá-lo.

-Se ainda não estiveres bom, podes ir amanhã. De qualquer maneira posso reservar-te um quarto no pequeno hotel perto da aldeia. Hoje vou com as crianças até lá e só voltaremos bastante tarde. Seria mais fácil para os gémeos se partisses antes do nosso regresso.

Draco olhou-a fixamente durante trinta segundos contados antes de falar.

-Não. Simplesmente não. Eu já te disse que não vou sair daqui enquanto não voltares para mim. Eu amo-te, tu amas-me. Se disseres que não é verdade e que as coisas mudaram muito, então estás mentindo. Por que não dás uma oportunidade à nossa história? Onde está a Ginny que me perseguiu como uma louca no dia do aniversário do teu irmão? De que é que tens medo?

-De ti!- gritou Ginny.

-Mas por que?- perguntou Draco, sinceramente perplexo. Ele fizera muito mal a ela e a muita outra gente no passado, mas já lhe provara que mudara. Não queria ter que passar por tudo de novo.- Confia em mim. Eu nunca faria nada para te magoar.

-E agora quem está mentindo? Draco Malfoy, eu não confiarei em ti enquanto houver água nos oceanos.

-Vais atirar tudo borda afora sem conceder a oportunidade de construir algo especial?

-Por que não? Foi o que tu fizeste á cinco anos!

-Eu já tentei te explicar que eu não te abandonei. Apenas queria ser alguém, ter algo para te oferecer. E nem tinha muita opção para escolher. Estava praticamente de mãos atadas...

-Oh sim! Um ex-Devorador da Morte apontou-te a varinha á cabeça e obrigou-te a fugir? Depois quiseram relembrar os velhos tempos e andaram aí traficando Muggles e sabe-se lá mais o quê, ganhando toneladas de dinheiro á custa de inocentes?

-Traficar Muggles?- repetiu Draco, e deu uma gargalhada deitando a cabeça para trás.- Onde foste buscar essa idéia?

-Que tipo de gente passa de um bolso vazio para uma mala com dez milhões de galeões?

-Um tipo que deu até o seu sangue para ter tudo o que é seu por direito...

-Tu deixaste-me para ires atrás de fortuna. Para isso não há perdão.

-Não!- ele disse exaltado. Ela tinha que perceber que ele não tivera escolha.- Eu tinha as mãos atadas...

Ele ajoelhou-se aos pés de Ginny e fechou os olhos.

-Levanta-te, Draco. Alguém pode ver-te. Não sejas idiota. Levanta-te.- ela sentia-se atrapalhada com a situação. Nunca na sua vida ela imaginara ver Draco Malfoy em joelhos.

-Não me importo com quem me vê. Ginny, dá-me uma oportunidade. Eu explico-te tudo. Só preciso te mostrar uma coisa, mas tens que confiar em mim. Nunca te deixarei, nunca mais te abandonarei. Eu juro. Se quiseres faço um Voto Inquebrável. Mas dá-me uma nova chance.

Draco colou aqueles sedutores e implorantes olhos cinzentos nos dela. Ginny sentiu aquele olhar profundo despertar-lhe mil e uma sensações que ela não queria de maneira nenhuma sentir naquele momento. Ela não podia baixar as suas defesas e deixar-se a mercê de outro abandono. Ela não conseguiria passar por tudo novamente, e ainda não o perdoara pela primeira vez que ele tinha desaparecido. Como ficaria ela se ele o fizesse novamente?

-Eu amo-te. Dá-me só esta chance. Duas semanas. Dá-me apenas duas semanas sem essa muralha que puseste a tua volta.

Draco conseguia perceber a indecisão que se reflectia nos olhos dela.

-Ginny, estamos falando do meu pobre coração. Não o vais atirar para o lixo dessa maneira, pois não?

Sem se envergonhar de fazer um pouco de teatro, Draco levou uma mão ao coração e tentou adoptar uma expressão desolada. Tudo desde que conseguisse o seu objectivo. Olhou para Ginny fixamente nos olhos.

A porta de trás abriu-se e as tábuas que estavam sob os joelhos de Draco rangeram por causa da corrida de dois pares de pezinhos.

-O pequeno-almoço está pronto.- gritou Brian.

Ginny suspirou desesperada. Aquele não era o momento para os seus filhos aparecerem.

-Por que estás de joelhos? Perdeste alguma coisa?- perguntou Phoebe.

-Não, linda.- disse Draco. Uma idéia um pouco maquiavélica surgiu-lhe na mente. Era golpe baixo, ele sabia, mas os fins justificavam os meios e ele orgulhava-se de ser um Slytherin.- Estou a suplicar á tua mãe que me deixe ficar.

-Oh, por favor, mãe! Deixa-o ficar. Por favor, por favor, por favor.- implorou Phoebe.

-Vá lá mãe. Gosto tanto dele. Não o mandes embora.- disse Brian por sua vez, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Draco, que quase sorriu ao ver que o seu plano tinha dado certo.

-Isto é jogo sujo, Draco Malfoy.- ela sussurrou-lhe.

Ele encolheu os ombros com a expressão mais inocente que conseguira fazer.

Ginny respirou fundo várias vezes, saltando o olhar de Draco para Brian e para Phoebe, que também já se havia ajoelhado.

-Uma semana. Só isso.- ela rendeu-se por fim.

Draco sorriu de orelha a orelha e, agarrando Ginny pela cintura, deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Ginny sentiu-se tremer sob os lábios dele. Novamente aquela sensação de que mais nada existia no mundo a não ser eles os dois e aquele beijo envolveu-a e ela quase se derreteu. O chão desapareceu debaixo dos seus pés. A sua mente esvaziou-se e ela só queria beijá-lo ainda mais.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de acalmar o furacão de sensações que aquele beijo despertara, Draco afastou-se sorrindo.

-Não te vais arrepender, ruiva.

-Por que é que eu não tenho assim tanta certeza? E, por favor, não me chames ruiva!


	9. Capítulo Nove

**Capítulo Nove**

Ginny olhou para o relógio e, quando viu que já eram quase nove horas, desesperou-se. Tinha dito a Alma que estariam em casa duas horas antes. Tinha se divertido tanto com as crianças na pequena aldeia que nem reparar as horas passarem. Ficaram quase uma hora dentro da loja de brinquedos!

-Vamos, meninos?- ela perguntou.

-Não podemos ficar mais um pouco?- Brian pediu.

-Não! Já estamos atrasados para o jantar.- informou a mãe. Os gémeos adquiriram expressões tristonhas.

-Mãe! O Sr. Draco estava ajoelhado. E beijou-te!- Phoebe disse.

-Sim. Na boca! Bah!- Brian disse fazendo uma careta.

-Vocês vão casar?

-Então vão em lua-de-mel e eu vou ter um cão!- o rapaz acrescentou excitado.

-Não contem com isso, meninos. Eu e o Draco não temos nenhuma intenção de casar.

Mais uma vez a expressão dos gémeos entristeceu. Brian ainda mumurou: "Lá vai o meu cão por água abaixo!"

Draco, por sua vez, já subia pelas paredes. Seus pensamentos dividiam-se entre Ginny ter fugido novamente ou terem tido um acidente. Entrou em contacto com Chris pela Floo, mas ele disse que ninguém tinha dado entrada na clínica além de um homem que havia sido enfeitiçado pelo marido da vizinha quando o encontrara na cama com ela. Draco tomara mais de uma dúzia de chavenas de café, e andava de um lado para outro na sala. Tinha gritado com Alma e Javier, que não tinham culpa e estava capaz de amaldiçoar quem se aproximasse dele

Alma, com os olhos encarnados, rezava em espanhol e amarrotava o avental com o nervosismo. Draco sabia que tanto ela como Javier também estavam preocupados com Ginny e as crianças.

A porta abriu-se e Draco quase gritou de alívio. Correu para Ginny e deu-lhe um beijo capaz de tirar a respiração a qualquer pessoa. Ginny sentiu a sua cabeça andar à roda.

-Meu Merlin! Pensei que tivesses fugido novamente...- murmurou quando se afastou. Ginny conseguiu recuperar a consciéncia e empurrou-o.

-Mas não fugi. Apenas nos distraímos, e não me beijes assim outra vez ou juro-te que lanço-te um Bat Bogey!

Draco apenas riu maliciosamente e dedicou a sua atenção às crianças que o cercavam, animadas para contar como tinha sido o passeio.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Ginny olhou para o relógio, não podia acreditar nas horas que eram. Havia séculos que não dormia até às dez, e obviamente, não o fizera desde o nascimento dos gémeos. Tomou um banho, vestiu-se apressadamente e desceu.

Draco e os gémeos estavam sentados no chão, entre um monte que Ginny reconheceu como equipamento de pesca muggle.

-Olha mamã. Vamos a pesca!- Phoebe disse logo que viu a mãe.

-Sim- Brian disse.- Primeiro vamos praticar na piscina a lançar a linha, e esta tarde vamos pescar num barco!

-Queres vir conosco?- perguntou Draco, fingindo um ar inocente.

O grande sacana! Ele sabia perfeitamente que ela tinha pavor de águas profundas.

-Acho que prefiro ficar em terra. E também não me parece que seja muito boa idéia as crianças irem. Afinal, o que sabes tu de pesca?

Os gémeos lançaram gritos de protesto. Draco ignorou a última pergunta.

-Por que não?

-Silêncio, meninos – disse Draco. - Devia ter pedido autorização à vossa mãe primeiro. Ela não gosta muito de água.

-Não?- perguntou Phoebe surpreendida.

-Ginny, eu tomo conta deles. São bons nadadores e vão ter os coletes sempre colocados.

-Não é só o facto de poderem se afogar que me preocupa...

-Qualquer demónio aquático que possa aparecer eu sei muito bem como afugentá-lo.

-Por favor, mamã. Por favor, por favor, por favor!- insistiu Brian.

-Vou pensar.

Brian abriu a boca para protestar, mas Draco apertou-lhe o ombro suavemente e abanou a cabeça negativamente. Brian soltou um suspiro, mas não disse nada. Ginny desejou ter aquela facilidade para vencer a teimosia do seu filho.

-Mamã, o Sr. Draco adorou a camisola. - disse Phoebe, referindo-se á camisola de lã que a pequena insistira em comprar na aldeia no dia anterior. Era Preta e verde e tinha um grande hipogrifo no meio. Ginny tivera que andar com aquilo no braço a tarde toda.

-Tem o teu cheiro – disse Draco a Ginny, olhando-a com os seus olhos cinzentos, cheios de significados secretos.

Ginny conhecia aquele olhar. E recordava as incontáveis ocasiões em que Draco lhe tinha mordiscado e beijado o pescoço, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido: "Merlin, como adoro o teu cheiro. Faz-me ferver o sangue nas veias!".

Num impulso espontâneo, Ginny levou uma mão ao pescoço e esfregou-o. Assim que se apercebeu do que tinha feito, afastou-a bruscamente. Ouviu uma pequena gargalhada e olhou para Draco. Este dedicou-lhe o seu sorriso característico e piscou-lhe o olho.

Ginny sentiu-se corar de raiva. Oxalá a terra o engolisse!

-Eu vou buscar um café!- ela informou.

-Podemos praticar o lançamento da linha na piscina?- Draco perguntou-lhe.

-Sim, claro.- respondeu distraidamente, e saiu da sala a toda a pressa.

Mais tarde, quando as crianças entraram em casa a correr, com ambos os rostos risonhos, Ginny alegrou-se de tê-los deixado ir à pesca com Draco.

-Mamã, vem ver o que apanhamos.

-Muitos peixes! Enormes!- informou Brian, excitadíssimo.

-E vamos comê-los ao jantar!- disse Phoebe, igualmente alegre.

Ginny olhou para Draco.

-Devo confessar que estava à espera que viessem de mãos a abanar. Não sabia que sabias pescar.

-Aprendi muitas coisas nestes cinco anos.- ele disse.

-Acredito! Também eu aprendi.- ela disse secamente.

Comeram o peixe, que foi cozinhado por Alma. Depois ficaram todos jogando Xadrez dos Feiticeiros. Draco e Brian formavam uma dupla imbatível.

Quando se aproximou a hora das crianças irem para a cama, Ginny começou a ficar nervosa. Geralmente não se deitava às nove horas, mas inquietava-a ficar a sós com Draco. Olhou-o de lado e o seu nível de ansiedade subiu imenso. Draco dedicava-lhe um daqueles olhares que atraiam os olhos dela irremediavelmente, do tipo que diziam: "quero beijar cada centímetro da tua pele e fazer amor contigo até pedires misericórdia".

Talvez estivesse apenas a projectar os seus próprios pensamentos naquela interpretação. Um intenso calor subiu pelo pescoço de Ginny, estendendo-se por toda a cara. Sentiu um incomodativo formigueiro nas faces; uma fina camada de suor cobriu-lhe a testa. As crianças e o jogo passaram para segundo plano. Como duas cobras encantadas, olhos cinzentos e castanhos encerraram-se num mundo de recordações sensuais, balançando-se ao som de uma flauta muda que podia apenas ser ouvida por eles.

-Tens calor?- murmurou Draco dentro da mente dela.

-Estou sufocada.- confessou a ruiva sem saber ao certo por quê.

-Vamos lá para fora?

Ginny considerou levantar-se.

-Mamã, é a nossa vez de jogar- disse Phoebe, cheia de impaciência.

Ginny pestanejou e olhou para a filha. Estava tão fascinada com a sensualidade de Draco que levou alguns segundos a regressar à realidade.

-Vez?

Phoebe suspirou com impaciência crescente.

-Eles estão a um passo de esfaquear a nossa rainha.

Ginny olhou para o tabuleiro do jogo. Ela tinha razão, os dois louros estavam quase ganhando.

E isso não demorou muito. Draco e Brian ganharam três jogos seguidos. Após isso, era hora de ir deitar as crianças. Ginny tinha a intenção de subir com eles mas, quando tentou sair e escapar rapidamente, Draco agarrou-lhe o pulso.

-Para que tanta pressa? - perguntou, dedicando-lhe um sorriso sedutor que cheirava a corpos suados e lençóis enrolados. - Tenho uma coisa que quero te mostrar.- ele disse puxando-a para si, fazendo com que a distância que os separava ficasse tão pouca que conseguia até ver os traços azuis dos olhos do homem que a prendia.

-Imagino que sim – replicou Ginny sentindo-se ruborizar de raiva e tentando libertar-se das suas garras, mas Draco segurou-a com firmeza.- Bom, pois podes deixá-lo guardado dentro das calças.

Draco deixou escapar uma gargalhada sonora.

-Não era isso que tinha em mente. Prometi explicar-te algumas coisas.

-Oh – murmurou Ginny, sentindo um tipo diferente de calor fazê-la corar. - Não poderíamos deixá-lo para amanhã? Esta noite estou muito cansada.

Draco parecia divertir-se com as tentativas da mulher para escapar á proximidade deles. E desafiou-a com os seus olhos cinzentos brilhantes.

-Co-var-de – disse-lhe num tom trocista. Os lábios masculinos roçaram levemente os dela enquanto ele falava.

Ginny detestava que lhe chamassem isso. Era mexer com o seu orgulho. Então, levantou o queixo, dedicou-lhe um olhar frio e disse:

-Muito bem. Desço depois de ter posto as crianças na cama.

-Vou acender a lareira e servir dois copos de firewhisky.

-Draco, eu aceitei ouvir explicações, não partilhar um serão romântico contigo.

Ele simplesmente riu e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios. Ginny ficou um pouco atordoada, mas recuperou rapidamente. Afastou-se dele logo que a largou e subiu as escadas a correr, ofegante, não pela correria, mas pelo tormento que passara uns segundos antes ao sentir o seu corpo colado ao de Draco. Aquele homem estava a seduzindo descaradamente e ela não estava conseguindo exactamente resistir-lhe. Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão vulnerável aos encantos de Malfoy.

-Mamã, eu gosto do Sr. Draco.- Brian disse ensonado quando Ginny se aproximou dele para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite.- Achas que podia ser o meu papá? Gosto mais dele do que do tio Harry...

A ruiva sentiu o seu coração encolher.

-Querido, mas o Sr. Draco pode não querer ser o vosso papá, além disso...

-Eu posso lhe perguntar? E se aceitar, podes casar com ele? E depois dá-me um cão quando fores em lua-de-mel?

Ginny não sabia o que dizer. Certamente não queria que Brian a colocasse numa posição tão constragedora como perguntar a Draco se queria ser pai dos gémeos.

-Brian, é melhor não perguntares ao Sr. Draco nada disso. Não são perguntas que se façam. Mas prometo-te que logo que possa, eu dou-te um cão. Agora dorme!

A criança sorriu e fechou os olhos. Ginny beijou-lhe a testa e saiu, tentando não fazer barulho ao fechar a porta. Quando passou pelo quarto de Phoebe, a pequena rapariga já dormia. Beijou também a testa da pequena ruiva e fechou a porta á saída. Agora eram ela e Draco, apenas. Suspirou e fechou os olhos tentando se preparar para o que o antigo Slytherin tinha para lhe dizer, ou fazer.


	10. Capítulo Dez

**Capítulo Dez**

Ginny fechou a porta da casa de banho e encostou-se à porta. Estava petrificada com o que Draco lhe ia dizer. Molhou a cara com um pano húmido que encontrou no ármario, na tentativa de fazer descer a temperatura e dominar as emoções. Consentir que Draco ficasse uma semana revelou-se um grande engano, uma estupidez de todo o tamanho. Para eles a falta de paixão nunca tinha constituído um problema. Só de respirar o mesmo ar, entre eles saltavam faíscas. Os anos de separação, aparentemente, só tinham servido para aumentar a intensidade do fenómeno.

A química continuava viva, definitivamente. Sempre tinha estado presente. Eram as outras coisas que constituíam o problema. Uma verdadeira lástima, não poder combinar o melhor de Harry e de Draco.

Harry era consciencioso, carinhoso e estável como uma rocha, mas com ele não existia aquele elemento especial, aquele...fogo. Ginny tinha tentado convencer-se de que o casamento deles funcionaria, mas sabia que não seria assim. Ela já não amava Harry, nem tinha certeza se realmente o tinha amado. Bill tinha-se apercebido disso, e tentou fazer com que ela esquecesse a idéia de casar com Harry, mas os seus pais, Ron e todos os seus amigos opinavam que o Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu era perfeito.

Ao contrário de Draco.

Mas se ele sentisse o impulso de partir, Ginny sabia, sem sombra de dúvidas, que o faria sem olhar para trás. Apesar dele protestar afirmando o contrário, se o tinha feito anteriormente, era capaz de tornar a fazê-lo. Podia Ginny viver com aquela incerteza? E, o mais importante, podia permitir que os seus filhos vivessem assim?

Desejava para os gémeos um lar estável, com um ambiente saudável onde pudessem crescer felizes e seguros. Um apartamento em Roma não era nada do que tinha em mente.

Por outro lado...

Apoiando-se no lavatório, Ginny contemplou a sua imagem no espelho.

-Querida, meteste-te numa boa confusão.

Ajeitou o cabelo, alisando-o com as mãos e desceu para enfrentar o inevitável. A cada degrau que descia, sentia uma vontade enorme de fugir, mas não o faria.

A lenha crepitava na lareira. A iluminação era ténue. Dois copos de firewhisky esperavam na mesa do café. Do sofá, Draco estendeu a mão para ela.

-Vem sentar-te ao meu lado.

Ginny optou por uma cadeira bem longe dele.

-Aqui fico mais confortável.

-Mas daí não vês o que tenho para te mostrar.

Ela olhou para as mãos dele e viu um livro.

-Vais me contar uma história de embalar? Julguei que vinha ouvir explicações!

-E vais tê-las. Vem cá que eu explico-te – disse Draco, dando uma palmadinha no sofá.

Contrariada, Ginny levantou-se e sentou-se no sofá, num lugar longe do que o louro lhe tinha assinalado com a mão. Ele parecia divertir-se muito e limitou-se a oferecer o firewhisky.

-Obrigada – disse a ruiva, bebendo um gole por educação. Estaria ele querendo embebedá-la para...? Não, ele não faria isso!- O que é esse livro?

-_Wars after War_! "Guerras após Guerra". Saiu há dois anos. Já o leste?

-Não, mas já ouvi falar. De que se trata?

-É sobre as dificuldades e as complicações que o Ministério enfrentou depois da guerra com Voldemort.

-Acho que ouvi falar dele, mas não é o género de livros que costumo ler. É um daqueles livros que quer mostrar o lado sujo do Ministério, não é? Um _Quibbler,_ mas em vez de ter uma caracter jornalístico, é uma versão literária.

Draco deu uma gargalhada.

-É uma descrição engraçada. Mas, ao contrário do Quibbler, estes factos são reais!

-Ora, por favor. O meu pai e o meu irmão Ron trabalham no Ministério, eu sei perfeitamente que isso é tudo...

-O teu irmão Ron!- Draco rosnou.

-Sim, o meu irmão. Mas não percebo, onde está essa explicação que me querias dar?

-Aqui está parte dela.- Draco estendeu-lhe o livro. Ginny conseguiu ver escrito na capa, embaixo do título, dois nomes: autores eram Owen Cauldwell e Draco Malfoy. Ela não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. Perplexa, ficou com o olhar fixo no livro. Levou alguns segundos a se recompor. Voltou-se para Draco.

-És...tu.

Draco sorriu.

-Sou.

Sentia-se confusa. Mas depois a sua raiva começou a crescer.

-Tu abandonaste-me no altar para escreveres um livro?- ela nem conseguia acreditar naquilo. A sua fúria cresceu ainda mais quando Draco riu.

-Não. Eu saí para procurar Devoradores da Morte que ainda andavam fugidos. Nem depois de dois anos os procurando o Ministério conseguiu capturá-los...

-E tu deixaste-me plantada para fazeres de bom samaritano?

-Eu disse que te explicava não disse? Tens que me deixar falar.

-Até agora só andaste em circulo à volta do assunto. Quero saber porque transformaste o dia do nosso casamento no pior dia da minha vida. Quero saber porque passei os dias seguintes desejando que a dor me matasse para não ter que me torturar esperando que voltasses!

-Depois de saíres da minha casa, na véspera do casamento, recebi uma carta do Ministério dizendo que precisavam de mim para tentar me infiltrar e descobrir o paradeiro dos antigos seguidores de Voldemort. Se conseguisse descobri-los e ajudar o Ministério a prendê-los, voltaria a ter tudo o que uma vez pertenceu aos Malfoy, iam me devolver tudo, e foi o que fizeram...- Draco interrompeu o que estava dizendo quando viu os olhos de Ginny se humedecerem de raiva.- Deixa-me acabar! Se não fizesse o que me estavam pedindo, eu ia para Azkaban, desta vez não como guarda, mas sim como prisioneiro. Ia pagar por todos os crimes que eu havia cometido. Tinha menos de uma hora para enviar a resposta, pois os que aceitassem a missão partiam no dia seguinte. Como deves imaginar, ninguém recusou. Todos aqueles que foram Devoradores da Morte e que ainda estavam esperando sentença, apesar de terem sido "perdoados" pelo Ministério, foram chantageados. Eu não podia fazer outra coisa. Ou fazia o que eles queriam, ou seria preso.

-Por que não me disseste nada?

-Eu saí à pressa, mas deixei-te um bilhete, junto com o smoking.

-Não estava lá nada. Eu procurei o apartamento todo... E por que não escreveste? Eu esperei tanto tempo por uma carta tua!

-Eu escrevi-te. A sério. Muitas vezes.

-Mas não recebi carta nenhuma...

-E depois soube que tinhas casado.

Uma corrente de lágrimas brotou dos olhos de Ginny.

-Oh, Draco. Se me tivesses dito a verdade! Eu pensei que não me amavas, que nem querias casar comigo. Julguei que te tivesses cansado de mim. Senti-me a mulher mais desprezável do mundo. Eu morri por dentro quando foste embora. Devias ter falado comigo, o meu pai ou o Ron talvez pudessem te ajudar...

-Eles? Eles jamais me ajudariam, eu estava condenado.

-Mas por que não me procuraste antes de ires embora?

-Não sei... Quero dizer, sei que deveria o ter feito, mas julguei que fosse menos doloroso do que ter que me despedir. Não aguentaria ver as tuas lágrimas... Achei que te deixando um bilhete seria mais fácil...

-Mas eu não recebi nem uma ponta desse bilhete... Não havia lá nada a não ser aquele maldito smoking abandonado me dizendo que não querias ter nada que te ligasse ao nosso casamento...- as palavras saíram num fio de voz, entre soluços.

-Shh- sussurrou Draco, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela, e depois abraçou-a, limpando-lhe as lágrimas.- Amava-te. Sempre te amei.

Com imensa doçura, beijou-a nos cantos dos olhos. Na ponta do nariz. E no queixo. Quando a beijou nos lábios, Ginny pensou que ia derreter-se. Draco tinha uns lábios incrivelmente ternos e sensuais, e uma mão grande e viril que deslizou ao longo de uma das suas pernas, subindo até à cintura, e dali alcançou um dos seus seios numa viagem lenta e enlouquecedora. Pôs a mão sob a roupa e cobriu um seio, estendendo os dedos.

Ginny suspirou contra os lábios de Draco, num arrebato de paixão, levou a língua em busca do beijo dele. Ela mergulhou os dedos no cabelo louro e sedoso dele, procurando a sua boca com idêntico ardor.

Draco gemeu. Ginny gemeu.

Uns dedinhos deram uns golpezinhos no ombro de Ginny.

-Mamã, mamã.

Ginny afastou-se bruscamente dos lábios de Draco e pestanejou ao ver o seu filho, que parecia muito enojado.

-Estavam a beijar-se outra vez – disse Brian, engelhando o nariz. - E na boca.

-Tenho que reconhecê-lo em honra da verdade – afirmou Draco- o miúdo tem boa vista.

-Brian, o que estás fazendo fora da cama?

-Não tenho sono. Não consigo para de pensar no cão. Depois ouvi vozes e vim cá ver se eram vocês. Estão lendo um livro? Posso ver as imagens?

Brian arranjou um sítio entre Ginny e Draco, ajeitando-se até dar com a postura cómoda. Depois agarrou no livro e abriu-o. Nessa página estava a imagem de um homem sendo mutilado.

-Uau!- exclamou o menino com os olhos muito abertos – Olha só aquele sangue. Pena não dar para ouvir ele gritando. Mas é genial!

Ginny abanou a cabeça.

-Não posso acreditar que esta criatura macabra seja meu filho.

Draco lançou uma gargalhada.

-Por muito que eu gostasse de te mostrar as maravilhas das Artes Negras, acho que a tua mãe não iria gostar muito da idéia. O que achas de te ler a história de _Alfred, O Gnomo Que Não Sabia Correr_?

-Ainda não ouvi essa. É gira?

-É engraçada. Eu gostava quando era miúdo.

-Então quero.

Draco levantou-se, tirou um livro da estante e voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Brian. Abriu o livro e começou a contar a história de Alfred.

Apesar de Brian ter declarado que não tinha sono, em questão de cinco minutos tinha os olhos a fecharem-se. Aninhou-se contra a sua mãe, suspirou e adormeceu como um anjo.

Draco roçou o seio onde Brian tinha apoiado a cabeça.

-É para ter raiva – disse piscando o olho a Ginny e esboçando um sorriso travesso - alguns tipos têm muita sorte.

(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·¯).·¯).·¯)

Ginny calçou umas sandálias de salto alto e olhou-se ao espelho. Draco tinha lhe dito que se vestisse com elegância naquela noite, e assim fez. O vestido de seda preta e o casaco comprido a condizer faziam parte da roupa que comprou para a Lua-De-Mel. Deslizou as mãos sobre a curva das ancas, saboreando o tacto sensual do tecido. Fechando os olhos, quase podia sentir as mãos de Draco seguindo o mesmo caminho.

Sim. Reconhecia-o. Desejava Draco. Em pouco tempo tinha quase esquecido aqueles cinco anos. A semana de prazo para o louro tinha-se alargado a dez dias, e ele tinha passado praticamente o tempo todo a entreter os gémeos e ela própria. Tinham andado de cavalo, passeado pelos terrenos, visitado a aldeia, explorado as montanhas circundantes. Também tinham ido a uma queda de água.

Mas não tinham dormido juntos. Não tinham feito amor.

Tinham dado alguns beijos. Bom... Mais do que alguns. Mas Draco continha-se sempre. Ginny imaginava que fazia parte do jogo... Mantê-la excitada e ansiosa até acabar com todas as defesas. Ele brincava com ela, atormentava-a com beijos sensuais no pescoço, com carícias leves, mas ficava sempre por aí e lançava-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

Ginny esboçou um sorriso enigmático enquanto punha um toque final de perfume entre os seios. Pois ela também sabia jogar àquele jogo. Há muito tempo que as suas defesas se tinham desmoronado, e quando regressassem a casa naquela noite, Draco estaria quase subindo as paredes e se despindo às pressas antes de chegar ao quarto.

Aquela era a noite.

Pôs os brincos de diamante que ele lhe oferecera e observou-se ao espelho pela última vez. Sentiu-se preocupada com uma idéia repentina. Não se teria arranjado excessivamente? Mordendo o lábio, considerou a possibilidade de mudar de roupa.

Não, não tinha tempo.

No instante que desceu e viu Draco À espera dela ao fundo das escadas, alegrou-se por não ter trocado de roupa. Era um Draco aristocrático. Quando ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso, quase ficou sem respiração.

Usava um smoking preto de corte italiano. Saltava à vista que tinha sido feito à medida. A camisa era branca e a gravata vermelha e amarela. Cor estranha para um Slytherin. Ele pareceu notar e disse:

-Era para combinar contigo, Ruiva!

Os sapatos pareciam também ser italianos. Levava o cabelo puxado para trás, mas estava livre, e não como ele usava em Hogwarts.Irradiava segurança e estilo, e a sexualidade emanava dele como lava de um vulcão em erupção.

Ginny sentiu os joelhos a dobrarem-se só de olhar para ele. E, quando os olhos de Draco a acariciaram dos dedos dos pés ao cabelo solto sobre os ombros dela, sentiu a sua pele a ganhar vida própria, arrepiando-se. Assaltada por mil sensações, agarrou-se ao corrimão para não cair enquanto descia.

Quando parou à frente de Draco, este beijou-lhe a mão.

-Maravilhosamente elegante. Serei a inveja de todos os homens no restaurante.

-Obrigada – respondeu Ginny a sorrir. - E eu acho que as senhoras se poriam de boa vontade no meu lugar. Estás... Perfeito.

Draco piscou-lhe o olho.

-Vamos?

-Deixa-me despedir das crianças primeiro.

Os gémeos estavam distraídos a fazer um puzzle, mas quando viram Draco e Ginny, ambos sorriram e olharam-se com expressão cúmplice.

-O que vocês os dois estão tramando?- perguntou Ginny.

-Estás muito bonita, mamã. Pareces uma princesa.- disse Phoebe, escapando á pergunta.

-Sim, linda- concordou Brian. - Draco e tu vão sair?

-Vamos jantar juntos. Quero que se portem bem com a Alma. Está bem?

-Sim!- responderam em uníssono.

-Vocês depois vão em Lua-De-Mel?

Phoebe deu uma cotovelada ao irmão.

-Disse-te para não perguntares isso. É... É... Aí! Como é que o tio Ron diz? É... Falta de "ecudação"!- a pequena disse.

Salva pela sua filha, pensou Ginny. Depois de uma distribuição geral de abraços de despedida, Draco acompanhou Ginny à porta principal. Lá fora estava um impressionante Porsche preto. Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Vamos a um restaurante Muggle fora da aldeia. E o carro não é meu, é de um amigo. E, sim, eu sei conduzir um carro Muggle, até mesmo um carro como este.

-Estou impressionada!- ela disse enquanto Draco a ajudava a acomodar-se. Acariciou o assento de couro preto.-É lindo.

-Se gostas, posso comprar-te um igual.

-Draco, não estava a falar com segundas intenções. Simplesmente admirava uma coisa bonita. Isto não é algo necessário a uma feiticeira, muito menos a uma feiticeira com dois filhos de cinco anos.

-Tens razão. Talvez mais para a frente, quando eles tiverem crescido. Até talvez o dê a Brian. Tenho a certeza que ele iria adorar.

Ginny começou a repreendê-lo de novo, e pouco depois parou. Durante os últimos dias, Draco tinha-a surpreendido várias vezes com presentes sobre os quais ela fizera algum comentário casual, como uma pulseira de prata, um quadro que vira na aldeia... Um dia até lhe apareceu com um livro raríssimo do século XVI que ela mencionara por acaso!

Evidentemente, não queria um carro Muggle que custava os olhos da cara, mas também não desejava começar a noite a criticar a conduta de Draco. Durante a viagem, desviou a conversa para temas menos arriscados. Por exemplo, pôs Draco a par das notícias relacionadas com pessoas que andaram com eles em Hogwarts. Pouco depois estavam a rir às gargalhadas das graças das personagens mais pitorescas do mundo mágico.

Quando chegaram, Draco parou o carro sob o toldo do que parecia ser um restaurante extremamente caro.

-Vamos jantar aqui?

-Apesar da comida não ser tão boa como a da tua mãe, é muito agradável.- Draco beijou-a na bochecha, saiu e abriu-lhe a porta do carro. Ajudou-a a sair e entregou a chave ao porteiro. Quando o jovem viu Draco, um sorriso atravessou a sua cara sardenta.

-Como está, Mister M? Não o tinha reconhecido com esta máquina. É nova?

-É do Marcellus, Pete. Por isso não comeces a...

Pete soltou uma gargalhada e levantou as mãos.

-Entendido. Eu conheço o doutor.

Draco abriu a porta do restaurante a Ginny e deixou-a entrar, roçando-lhe as costas enquanto a conduzia pelo vestíbulo. Por um momento, Ginny teve a sensação de que tinha entrado num cenário de um conto de fadas. O salão de refeições era magnífico. Opulento. Ao estilo Luís XIV.

Quando o _maître_, de aspecto perfeito para o seu cargo, os viu, apressou-se a chegar até eles e fez-lhes uma reverência. Ginny mordeu o lábio para não se rir. Nunca se imaginara numa situação assim. Sempre se habituara a coisas comuns, não a vida de ricos.

-Ah, Senhor Malfoy, é um prazer tê-lo conosco esta noite. Reservei uma mesa excelente para si e _mademoiselle_.

-Obrigada, Bernard.

-Por aqui, por favor.

Enquanto o _maître_ se voltava para conduzi-los à mesa, Ginny dirigiu um olhar a Draco com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, que dizia claramente: "Surpreende-me que Bernard e tu mantenham uma relação tão cordial."

Draco replicou encolhendo os ombros.

Bernard parou ante uma mesa de impecável toalha branca, copos brilhantes de cristal e delicada baixela de porcelana. Afastou uma cadeira revestida por ouro para Ginny, ofereceu-lhes os menus que um empregado levou e murmurou a Draco que o especialista de vinhos iria atendê-los de seguida.

-Parece-me que conheces bem o porteiro e o maître, e eles obviamente conhecem-te bem a ti. Vens cá com frequência?

Antes de Draco poder responder, o encarregado dos vinhos e um empregado aproximaram-se da mesa. Enquanto o empregado colocava sobre a mesa um balde de prata que continha uma garrafa de champanhe entre um mar de gelo, o encarregado deixou os copos de champanhe sobre a mesa.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Mas eu não pedi...

O encarregado sorriu e aproximou-se do louro, entregando-lhe um bilhete que dizia: «Vim vigiar o meu carro e essa ruiva estonteantemente bela. Estou preparado para seduzi-la ao mínimo deslize teu.»

Draco olhou por cima das mesas e viu Christophes Marcellus piscar-lhe o olho. Draco soltou uma gargalhada.

O serão foi calmo. A comida era deliciosa.

Enquanto lhe serviam o_ crème brulé_, Ginny ajeitou o vestido e o seu decote acentuou-se. O olhar descarado de Draco focou-se imediatamente nesse ponto. Ela ergueu-se levemente, sabendo perfeitamente bem o impacto que teria nele o movimento dos seus seios contra a seda.

Não se enganou. Draco quase se engasgou com o café.

-Tens alguma coisa por baixo desse vestido extremamente justo?- ele perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ginny acariciou a mão de Draco e sorriu provocadoramente.

-Tenho! A minha pele.

A chávena de Draco bateu ruidosamente contra o pires.

-Vamos sair daqui.

Draco levantou-se e estendeu a mão.

-Mas não vamos comer sobremesa?- perguntou ela com os olhos muito abertos de fingida inocência.

-Se fizeres questão de comer, peço para colocarem num saco. Mas eu não aguento estar tão perto de ti, quando estás usando esse vestido provocante e eu só posso sorrir e te acariciar a mão. Quero mais, muito mais.


	11. Capítulo Onze

**Capítulo Onze**

O potente carro subia a estrada da montanha a rugir. Draco agarrava o volante com firmeza, totalmente concentrado nas curvas e desvios da estrada. Conduzindo como um possesso, ou antes um obcecado, não tinha pronunciado uma só palavra na meia hora que tinha passado desde que saíram do restaurante. À ténue luz proporcionada pelo painel de instrumentos, Ginny podia ver que tinha o maxilar apertado.

-Tens uma cara que mete medo – disse-lhe. - O que se passa?

Draco travou o carro, virou, entrou num dos miradouros ao lado da estrada e parou.

-Estava a tentar chegar a casa, mas acho que não consigo. Desejo-te tão desesperadamente que tenho a sensação de que me vai estalar a cabeça. Acho que vou ficar louco se não te beijar pelo menos.

Draco tirou rapidamente o seu cinto de segurança e começou a manusear com as mãos fortes o de Ginny.

-Deixa que eu tiro – disse-lhe Ginny a rir, quando viu que ele estava demasiado alterado para o fazer.

Uma vez libertada do cinto, Draco envolveu-a entre os seus braços e beijou-a com tal ansiedade que ela acabou a respirar com dificuldade. Ele abriu o casaco e levemente afastou as alças do vestido. Aproximou-se, deu-lhe um beijo suave no pescoço, foi descendo até ao ombro e muito lentamente começou se dirigindo um pouco mais para baixo.

-Vamos para casa antes que eu te arranque a roupa aqui mesmo.-Draco disse, com voz rouca.

Ginny protestou mas Draco, colocou o cinto e arrancou o carro.

-O que tenho em mente precisa de muito tempo e muito mais espaço do que este carro permite.

Por fim, chegaram a casa. Um par de cintos de segurança estalaram ao soltar-se, duas portas abriram-se e fecharam rapidamente; dois pares de pés alcançaram a escada da frente ao mesmo tempo. Duas mãos puseram-se sobre o puxador da porta, chocando e revolvendo-se até fazerem cócegas.

Ginny cedeu, permitindo-lhe fazer as honras.

-Raios! Está fechada. Onde está a chave?

-Eu não a tenho. Julguei que tinhas uma.- ela murmurou.

-Alohomora!- ele disse impacientemente. No entanto a porta não se abriu.- Porcaria! Como não me lembrei? Está protegida contra intrusos. Só se consegue abrir por dentro.

Draco bateu na porta com pancadas fortes, morrendo de impaciência. Uma vez. Duas vezes. Depois mais três.

A porta abriu-se, finalmente. Alma, com aspecto um pouco sonolento, sorriu de orelha a orelha.

-Ah, senhor Mal...

-Obrigado, Alma – interrompeu-a Draco a toda a pressa, puxando Ginny para o interior. - Já podes ir para casa.

Encaminhou-se para o quarto do dono, e Ginny seguiu-o a trote para acompanhar o largo passo dele.

-Sim, senhor. - disse Alma, correndo junto deles.- As crianças estão dormindo lá em cima bas suas camas. Parecem dois anjinhos.

-Muito bem, Alma. Obrigado – disse o homem muito depressa.

Quando chegaram até a porta do quarto, voltou-se para a pobre mulher.

Perplexa, a governanta olhou para Ginny, que tentava por todos os meios conter o riso, depois tornou a olhar para Draco.

-Ah... sí – murmurou baixando a cabeça para esconder o seu sorriso. - Boa noite, senhor, senhora.

No instante que a porta se fechou, Draco tirou o casaco e a gravata quase aos puxões, atirou-os para um lado e foi tirar o casaco de Ginny. Ela tinha-se adiantado e o casaco já estava no chão, e também se tinha descalçado.

Sob a luz ténue de um candeeiro, quando levou as mãos às alças do vestido, Ginny podia ver os olhos de Draco a cintilar na penumbra.

-Espera – ele murmurou,- deixa-me ser eu a fazê-lo.

Começou a desabotoar a camisa e, a sorrir, Ginny aproximou-se dele.

-Deixa-me ser eu a fazê-lo – disse por sua vez, e em questão de segundos tirou-lhe a camisa.

Depois acariciou-o, fazendo círculos sobre os seus ombros e peito nus, e por fim pousou as mãos no cinto dele. Draco puxou as alças do vestido dela, mas Ginny afastou-lhe as mãos.

-Tu primeiro, dragão – disse-lhe, lançando-lhe um sorriso sedutor e dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço que quase o fez gritar.

Quando tirou a última peça de roupa dele e teve a frente dela o homem esculpido perfeitamente por mãos divinas, Ginny acariciou-lhe o cabelo e foi tocando suavemente o pescoço, o peito, o abdomen até parar pouco abaixo do umbigo. Beijou novamente o pescoço dele, roçando levemente o corpo dela contra o dele.

Draco perdeu a lucidez e puxou-a para si.

Uma manobra rápida e o vestido negro de seda passou sobre a cabeça de Ginny e voou até o chão. Outra manobra rápida e as calcinhas deslizaram até aos tornozelos. Draco passou as mãos pelas coxas dela e beijou-lhe a barriga, depois percorreu com a língua o caminho até ao pescoço dela, deixando um caminho húmido e detendo-se nas zonas mais sensíveis e íntimas. As mãos acariciaram as costas dela.

Draco pegou-lhe ao colo e deixou-a em cima da cama. Deslizou os dedos entre as coxas dela e, com uma investida, deslizou para o interior mais profundo de Ginny.

-Draco...- sussurrou Ginny, quando seus corpos já arrefeciam após longos momentos de desejo.

Ele não disse nada.

-Draco? Estás bem?

Silêncio.

Ginny abanou-o.

-Draco!?- notava-se preocupação na voz dela.

-Estou no meu momento de glória... -ele murmurou, sorrindo.

-Mas, por favor, sai de cima de mim. Pesas muito.- ela implorou.

-Não consigo. Cheguei ao céu.

-E eu vou para o inferno. Estou sufocando.- ela tentou novamente. Quando viu que ele não fazia questão de se mexer, ela começou a fazer-lhe cócegas nas costas. Draco tinha muitas cócegas, e, agarrando-lhe os dois braços, virou-se de costas e colocou-a sobre o seu corpo. Ela apoiou a face no peito dele e enredou entre os dedos uma madeixa de cabelo louro.

-Tinha saudades do teu corpo. É tão bom estar assim contigo.- ela desabafou.

-Não. É incrível. Estou começando a achar que não devíamos casar...- ele disse com voz muito séria.

Ginny levantou a cabeça, assustada, para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Estás brincando, não estás?

-Não. É que eu acho que o meu coração não deve aguentar muitas noites como esta.

Ela riu.

-Então acho melhor começar a procurar outro homem... Alguém mais resistente que tu!

-Nem sonhes!- replicou Draco. Pôs Ginny na cama e inclinou-se sobre ela. - Ruiva, se tenho que morrer, não me importaria que fosse a tentar fazer-te feliz.

-Não me chames ruiva! E, afinal, queres casar comigo por mim ou só pelo meu corpo?

-Não posso negar que o teu corpo me interessa, mas quero casar contigo porque te amo, tal como és: rabugenta, teimosa e a mulher mais maravilhosa que já encontrei! Seremos muito felizes os dois.

-Não te esqueças que tenho dois filhos.

-Como posso esquecer os dois miúdos mais encantadores que conheço? Eu adoro-os.- uma sombra de melancolia abateu-se sobre os olhos de Draco.- Faria um pacto com o a alma de Voldemort para que fossem meus filhos.

Ginny esteve quase a contar-lhe a verdade. Quase. Mas uma vozinha aconselhou-a a esperar. Aquele não era o momento. Não era altura de lhe dizer que escondera aquele segredo. O momento certo chegaria.

Draco mordiscou-lhe os lábios e deslizou a língua seguindo o seu contorno.

Ginny sentiu o seu corpo estremecer.

-Não estavas cansado?-perguntou.

-Tens razão, estava! Não estou mais.

Ela riu e beijou-o com força.

(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·¯).·¯).·¯)

A luz que penetrava através das cortinas acordou Ginny pouco a pouco, levando-a à deriva por um mundo fronteiriço que separava os sonhos da realidade. Saboreando o calor dos lençóis que a tapavam até ao nariz e do corpo que se apertava contra as suas costas, esboçou um sorriso secreto.

Draco colou-se às suas costas ainda com mais força, levando uma mão viril até ao seu ventre. Depois deslizou os dedos para baixo, pousando-os perto de um ponto extremamente sensível.

-Acho que a mamã abriu os olhos – sussurrou uma vozinha.

-Achas que está acordada? - perguntou outra.

Ginny abriu os olhos de repente. Duas caras muito conhecidas, com queixos apoiados nas palmas das pequenas mãos, observavam-na.

-O que estão aqui a fazer, meninos? - gritou, levantando-se bruscamente para se assegurar que Draco e ela estavam convenientemente tapados.

-À espera que o Sr. Draco acorde – respondeu Brian.

-A Alma disse para não vos acordar. Mas queríamos perguntar ao Sr. Draco se podíamos ir pescar outra vez. Ele já acordou?- Phoebe perguntou.

Draco moveu-se entre lençóis e endireitou-se um pouco.

-O que é que vocês os dois estão aqui a fazer?- Draco perguntou, ensonado, e ainda um pouco distraído.

-Eu já lhes perguntei isso – interveio Ginny. - Querem ir à pesca outra vez.

-Mais tarde, talvez - disse Draco, deixando cair a cabeça como uma pedra em cima da almofada – Depois de um duche. Depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço. Depois de dormir mais duas horas.

O que estás a fazer a dormir na cama do Sr. Draco, mamã? - perguntou Brian, com os cotovelos ainda apoiados na beira da cama, e a carinha a escassos centímetros da face de sua mãe. - Tiveste um pesadelo?

-Não exactamente.

-Mamã, sabias que há um retrato teu muito grande naquela parede? - perguntou Phoebe, apontando para a parede oposta À cama. - E estás...nua.

-Não querida, aquilo não pode ser eu. Este quarto é de um senhor que a mamã não conhece.- sussurrou Ginny contra a almofada, desejando desesperadamente dormir um pouco mais. A noite tinha sido muito agitada. - Porque é que não vão pedir à Alma para fazer bolo de chocolate?

-Está no forno. - afirmou Brian. - E a senhora do quadro és tu, mamã. E naquele quadro tu não tens roupa. Nem sequer meias.

Ginny sentiu que, ao seu lado, Draco ficava tenso.

-Ginny...

Ela levantou a cabeça lentamente. Quando dirigiu o olhar para a parede, os seus olhos escancararam-se e quase engoliu a língua.

-Oh... meu... Merlin.

Ali, com todas as cores, um sorriso nos lábios e acenando sedutoramente, havia uma pintura gigantesca que a retratava deitada em veludo. E os gémeos tinham razão. Não tinha nada em cima. Nem sequer meias.

Desejou tapar os olhos das crianças, poder fazer uma feitiço para lhes apagar a memória, mas um feitiço desses em crianças tão jovens era perigoso. Desejou também poder tapar os seus olhos e esquecer aquele momento.

Sentiu uma imensa indignação, uma insuportável vergonha.

-Meninos, fora daqui! Já!

-Mas...

Cobrindo o seu corpo com a colcha, Ginny apontou para a porta com um dedo.

-Fora. Imediatamente. Os dois. Para a cozinha com a Alma.

Arrastando os pés, os gémeos saíram do quarto. Assim que fecharam a porta, Ginny levantou-se da cama de um salto. Dando um violento puxão, tirou a Draco o lençol e embrulhou-se com ele.

-De onde saiu esta... Esta vergonhosa abominação? - perguntou furiosa, gesticulando em direcção ao quadro.

Draco gatinhou sobre a cama, aproximando-se de Ginny.

-Eu posso explicar...

Ginny deu um passo atrás e levantou o queixo.

-Gostaria de ouvir a tua explicação. Eu jamais pousaria para uma coisa tão...

-Foi um amigo meu que o pintou a partir de uma fotografia e das minhas recordações. Eu acho que é uma obra lindíssima.

O comentário dele teve o mesmo efeito que deitar gasolina para uma fogueira.

-Pois eu acho que é repulsivo. E os meus filhos viram-no. Oh, meu Merlin, eu quero morrer.

-Gin...

Draco aproximou-se de Ginny, estendendo uma mão.

Ela deu-lhe uma palmada na mão para afastá-la.

-Não te atrevas a tocar-me, Draco Malfoy! Eu estou capaz de te amaldiçoar.

De repente atingiu-a como um raio. Aquele quadro, aquele quarto, a decoração escura. Tudo se encaixava. Deslocou os olhos para o homem nu que estava á sua frente. Também ele encaixava ali.

Olhou para ele friamente. Deu uma gargalhada sarcástica.

-Por que é que este quadro está neste quarto, nesta casa?- ela já sabia a resposta, mas precisava ouvi-lo.

-Ruiva, eu tencionava dizer-te...- respondeu Draco, avançando um passo e olhando para ela seriamente.

-Não me chames ruiva!!

Ginny recuou um passo e tropeçou no lençol, que caiu ao chão. Draco tentou ajudá-la, mas ela afastou-o com um empurrão e apanhou do chão a sua cobertura.

-Prometes que não ficas zangada?

-Não prometo nada. Mas é melhor começares a explicar-te.

Draco inspirou fundo e disse:

-Este quarto é meu. E esta casa é minha.

Ginny sentiu o seu sangue ferver dentro da sua cabeça. Pensava que não conseguiria ficar mais furiosa, no entanto ouvi-lo dizer aquilo tão calmamente fê-la ser possuída por uma raiva tão grande que tinha a certeza que seria capaz de acender a lareira com o seu olhar.

Draco tinha brincado com ela. Bill tinha brincado com ela. Sentiu as suas bochechas latejarem de tão quentes que estavam.

-És um canalha!

Enrolando-se, encaminhou-se para a porta e, o momento em que a abria, o louro deteve-a.

-Ginny, escuta-me. Raios!

Os gémeos estavam lá fora e tinham cara de quem tinha sido acabado de ser apanhado a ouvir atrás da porta. Ginny não duvidou que fosse isso que haviam estado a fazer. Abraçou-os, colando os seus rostos ao lençol.

-Não blasfemes à frente dos meus filhos, e tapa-te! Estás completamente nu – disse, mantendo uma dura batalha com a sua incomoda cobertura.

Depois afastou-se, levando os gémeos pelas escadas.

-Onde pensas que vais? - gritou Draco atrás dela.

-Fazer as malas e voltar para Londres!

-Ginny!- gritou Draco novamente, mas ela ignorou-o.

-Isso significa que tu e o Sr. Draco não vão de Lua-De-Mel?- perguntou Brian.

-Não, não vamos!

-Oh, que pena – lamentou o menino. - Pensava que por fim ia ter um cão.

(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·¯).·¯).·¯)

Ginny não deixou de ferver de cólera durante todo o tempo que demorou a vestir-se e a fazer as malas. Nem mesmo o banho frio que tomou antes de desarrumar as gavetas serviu para se acalmar. Depois foi até ao quarto de Phoebe para ajudá-la a fazer a mala. A menina estava sentada na beira da cama do seu quarto, com a cabeça baixa e os dedinhos muito apertados. Ginny tirou uma mala do armário da sua filha e abriu-a sobre a cama.

-Phoe, ajuda a mamã a arrumar as tuas coisas. Esvazia as gavetas enquanto eu vou dizer ao Brian que comece a juntar as coisas dele.

Ginny atravessou o corredor e entrou no quarto onde o seu filho estava hospedado. Não o viu. Provavelmente estava lá embaixo. Regressou ao quarto de Phoebe.

-Onde está o teu irmão?

Phoebe encolheu os ombros, mas foi incapaz de olhar para a mãe.

Ginny reconheceu a reacção da filha. Phoebe era uma péssima mentirosa.

-Phoebe Weasley, fiz-te uma pergunta. Onde está o teu irmão?

A criança murmurou algo entre dentes.

-Não te ouvi. Onde está o Brian?

-Eu disse para... Ele não ir.- Ginny ficou preocupada.- Foi procurar o Velho Duas Garras.

-Quem?- perguntou Ginny franzindo a testa.

-O Velho Duas Garras, sabes, o hipogrifo! Eu disse para ele não ir, mas ele quer encontrá-lo para lhe tocar e desejar que possamos ficar aqui, e que tu e o Sr. Draco vão em Lua-De-Mel para termos uma papá de verdade.

-O Brian foi sozinho para a montanha?

Phoebe assentiu.

-Quando?

-Quando estavas tomando banho.

Ginny empalideceu. Tinha tomado banho há quase uma hora. Brian, o seu menino estava sozinho nas montanhas.

Ela saiu disparada escadas abaixo, a gritar:

-Draco!

_N/A: Quero agradecer todas as reviews que me deixaram e aproveitar para esclarecer uma dúvida que surgiu. A carta que Draco recebeu é secreta. Nem todos no Ministério sabem disso e para já é a única coisa que posso adiantar._


	12. Capítulo Doze

**Capítulo Doze**

Havia meia hora que Javier e Draco se tinham separado num cruzamento, tomando cada um uma trilha diferente. Agora o louro cavalgava sobre Gazer de montanha em montanha, gritando por Brian. Queria lançar uma maldição a si mesmo por ser tão estúpido. Não devia ter contado a história do Velho Duas Garras às crianças, e não devia ter mentido a Ginny. Na verdade, ele não tinha mentido, só não lhe contara a verdade. Quando tramou o plano com Bill, o seu velho companheiro e seu único aliado naquela família, tinha achado que era uma idéia genial. Claro que Bill o tinha prevenido para ser cuidadoso.

Se Brian tivesse algum imprevisto, era ele quem arcaria com as culpas, e com razão. A uma criança sozinha naquelas montanhas, podia acontecer todo o tipo de coisas. Na realidade, havia hipogrifos naquela região, e se, por uma fatalidade do destino, Brian encontrava algum e se aproximava para lhe tocar... Draco estremeceu.

-Brian!- gritou. - Responde-me!

Só lhe respondeu o lamento do vento entre as árvores e o barulho do seu cavalo. Se não encontrasse o menino no seguinte quarto de hora, faria sinal a Ginny para avisar as autoridades.

"Por favor", pediu, "que eu encontre Brian". Se acontecesse alguma coisa ao menino, não seria capaz de suportar esse peso durante o resto da vida. E podia esquecer qualquer esperança de reconciliação com Ginny.

-Brian!

O que tinha sido aquilo?

Ficou tenso, esforçando-se por perceber qualquer som.

-Brian!

Ouviu outra vez. Era um soluço. Puxou as rédeas para fazer Gazer parar, gritando uma vez mais o nome de Brian.

-Estou...aqui...- disse uma vozinha assustada.

Draco picou o cavalo e tomou a direcção de onde vinha a voz. Ao dobrar uma curva, viu um grande hipogrifo cinzento e em frente dele um trémulo Brian. O hipogrifo parecia furioso e prestes a atacar ao mínimo movimento brusco de Brian. Draco sentiu-se congelar por dentro de pavor. A criança mantinha-se imóvel, olhando aterrorizado para o hipogrifo. Draco não tinha uma boa experiência com hipogrifos, mas não podia deixar que o seu pequeno medo por aquelas criaturas fosse um entrave. Brian corria perigo.

Desceu do cavalo e aproximou-se lentamente da grande criatura. Fez uma vénia e esperou a reacção do animal. O hipogrifo olhava-o friamente. Depois de vários minutos angustiantes sem quebrar o olhar, a besta fez também uma vénia e Draco conseguiu se aproximar de Brian e abraçá-lo.

-Eu tive medo. Ainda bem que vieste.- a criança disse entre soluços.- Ele não tinha só duas garras, por isso nem lhe toquei.

-Fizeste bem. Estás bem?

Brian assentiu.

-Ele não me atacou. Só fiquei com medo. Eu sei que não devia ficar com medo. Os homens não têm medo...

-Aí é que te enganas. Os homens também têm medo. Sabes lá tu como estava morto de medo que te tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, miúdo. Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada. Mas não devias ter saído de casa sem autorização. Vou fazer sinal para dizer que te encontrei.- Draco ergueu a varinha e uma luz verde saiu em direcção ao céu. Ficou lá brilhando acima das árvores.

Depois de guardar a varinha, pegou na mão do menino e pô-lo em cima do cavalo, acomodando-o entre as suas pernas.

-Estás zangado comigo? - perguntou Brian, assomando-se sobre um dos seus ombros, com os olhos cinzentos cheios de preocupação.

Draco alisou-lhe uma madeixa rebelde e sorriu.

-Não, não estou zangado.

-Ainda bem. Não quero que te zangues comigo nem com a Phoebe. Estamos muito tristes por vos termos acordado, e por nossa causa a mamã ter gritado contigo. Ainda está zangada?

-Acho que sim. Mas não está zangada por tua causa. Está zangada comigo.

-Fizeste alguma coisa errada?

Draco suspirou.

-Ela pensa que sim.

-Então devias pedir perdão. Devias pedir desculpa e dizer que lamentas muito, muito, muito e que nunca, nunca, nunca o farás outra vez, e ela vai abraçar-te e dizer: "Não há problema, fofinho", e passa-lhe a zanga e dá-te um beijo na bochecha. Depois sorri e diz que gosta muito de ti. É assim que ela faz comigo.

-Oxalá fosse tão simples.

-É sim. A mamã é uma mulher muito simpática. Na maioria das vezes.- a criança deu um sorriso escaninho. Draco sentiu uma amargura na garganta. Aquele sorriso tão parecido com o seu, mas que infelizmente não tinha sido herdado dele.

-Concordo contigo. Diz-me, Brian, por que fugiste para procurar o Velho Duas Garras?

O menino permaneceu em silêncio um momento.

-Queria pedir um desejo.

-Os hipogrifos são muito perigosos, sabes? Se ele te tivesse atacado poderias não estar vivo agora!

-Eu sei – afirmou o menino num sussurro muito débil.

-O que tinhas tanta vontade de pedir? Qual era esse teu desejo?

-Ia desejar que fosses de lua-de-mel com a mamã.

Draco sorriu.

-E assim podias ter o cão que tanto queres, é isso?

Brian recostou-se sobre o peito de Draco.

-Não. Se casasses com ela, serias o nosso papá.

Draco tentou falar, mas um enorme nó na garganta impedia-o. Passado mais uns minutos, aclarou a garganta.

-Qualquer homem se sentiria orgulhoso de ser teu pai e da tua irmã.

Com os olhos brilhantes, Brian olhou para ele e na sua carinha estendeu-se um sorriso imenso. E o pobre Draco sentiu crescer-lhe outro nó ainda maior na garganta.

Pouco depois, Brian tocou a mão que Draco levava sobre as rédeas, acariciando-lhe o polegar da mão esquerda e a manchinha que ele tinha em cima do nó do dedo. Uma mancha que Lucius Malfoy também tinha. Draco achava que era algo que passava de pai para filho ou coisa assim.

-Tens um dedo igual ao meu, vês?- disse o menino. - Até tens uma manchinha como a minha.

Levantou a mão esquerda e, era verdade, tinha no nó do polegar uma mancha muito pequena, mas semelhante à de Draco.

-A mamã diz que herdei a mancha do meu pai. Ele morreu, eu e a Phoebe nunca o conhecemos. Um senhor mau matou-o.

Brian continuava a conversar, mas Draco não escutou nem mais uma palavra. Sentiu um arrepio gelado pela espinha, tinha dificuldade em respirar. _Santo Merlin, seria possível?_

-Diz-me, Brian, quando é que é o teu aniversário?

O menino disse-lhe a data. Draco contou nove meses para trás e depois quase blasfemou. Os gémeos foram concebidos antes dele sair de Londres, isso significava que... Os gémeos eram seus. _Ele_ era o pai de Phoebe e de Brian.

E Ginny não lho tinha dito. Tinha escondido aquele tempo todo.

A cólera começou a ferver no seu interior. Quanto mais se aproximava da casa, mais indignado se sentia. Raios! Tinha direito de saber que era o pai das crianças! Ginny estava a fazer as malas e deixando-o por causa de uma mentirinha que não fazia mal a ninguém, quando o tinha privado de saber uma coisa fundamental, enganado-o descaradamente, omitindo a relação que tinha com os gémeos. Os _seus_ filhos!

Sentiu o seu coração congelar de raiva. Ela não podia ter feito aquilo com ele. Ela tivera tantas oportunidades para lhe contar e sabia o quanto ele gostava das crianças. Todo aquele tempo que haviam estado juntos e ela não lhe dissera nada. Ele não se conformava com isso.

Conduziu Gazer ao pátio traseiro, onde Ginny, Phoebe e Alma os esperavam.

-Oh, querido, estava tão preocupada – disse Ginny.

E beijando Brian, abraçou-o, derramando uma chuva de beijos na sua carinha.

-Mamã, eu...- protestou Brian, engelhando o nariz e tentando escapar aos beijos da sua mãe. - estou bem.

Quando Ginny o largou, Draco desmontou e olhou para Alma.

-Leva as crianças lá para dentro para dormirem a sesta. Tenho que falar com a mãe deles.- a voz dele era forte e sombria. Não deixava transparecer qualquer sentimento.

Ele viu que Ginny cruzava os braços e começava a criticá-lo e culpá-lo pelo que tinha acontecido. Ele ouviu tudo sem abrir a boca e olhando-a friamente. Sentia-se cada vez mais zangado, e tinha a certeza que estava bem mais do que Ginny.

-Quando tencionavas contar-me? -perguntou, cravando o olhar nos olhos dela.

-Contar-te o quê?- ela disse um pouco surpresa. Draco sentiu a raiva crescer ainda mais e soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica.

-Do pai dos gémeos?

Ela empalideceu.

-Pode saber-se do que estás a falar?

-Não me enganes, Ginny. Brian disse-me quando é que faz anos e mostrou-me a mancha na mão dele. Não é preciso ser um génio para fazer cálculos. Fui um estúpido por não ter reparado. Sou o pai deles. Raios, tinha o direito de saber!

Com os olhos lançando faíscas, Ginny pôs a cara em frente da dele.

-Direito? Qual direito? Onde estavas tu e o teu direito quando estava grávida? Eu digo-te onde! - exclamou, pressionando-lhe um dedo sobre o peito. - Estavas muito longe de Londres, a tentar fugir da cadeia, que conseguiria ser evitada se falasses com o meu pai, e a tentar recuperar o fortuna da tua maldita família em algum lugar em Itália. Era aí que tu estavas. E procuraste-me antes de fugires? Não! E preocupaste-te em aparecer alguma vez durante estes cinco anos para saber como eu estava? Não!

Ginny respirou entrecortadamente antes de prosseguir:

-E onde estavas quando tive duas crianças ilegítimas sozinha? Onde estavas tu quando passava o dia a mudar fraldas, e noites a embalá-los sem pregar olho? Longe, a fazer o que devias!

Fez uma pausa e olhou-o sem pestanejar.

-Draco Malfoy, não te atrevas a falar-me de direitos! Tu não tens direito sobre os meus filhos. Perdeste-os quando te foste embora e me deixaste sozinha e grávida!

-Não sabia que estavas grávida.

-Eu queria fazer-te uma surpresa, queria te dizer no dia do nosso casamento, mas tu decidiste partir sem me ver. E sabes de uma coisa, senhor Draco Malfoy? Acho que terias ido embora sem me procurares mesmo que soubesses e não olharias para trás!

Cada palavra de Ginny atravessava o coração de Draco, como dardos envenenados, mas ele agarrou-se à sua indignação e orgulho para se defender.

-Seja qual for o nosso passado, sou o pai destas crianças.- bramou.

-Isso deve-se apenas a um acidente biológico, um defeito genético. Não tens direito sobre eles.

-É o que vamos ver. Já não sou um pobre desgraçado. Voltei a ter tudo o que me pertence por direito. O meu advogado vai entrar em contacto contigo.

Antes de dizer mais alguma coisa de que se pudesse arrepender, Draco agarrou nas rédeas de Gazer, montou-o e afastou-se a galope, em direcção às colinas.

Estava tão furiosa que era capaz de mastigar vidro. Ginny entrou a grandes passadas em casa e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Phoebe e Brian estavam sentados à mesa, comendo bolachas com leite. Quando Ginny agarrou bruscamente a faca da carne que estava pendurada na parede, os gémeos olharam um para o outro, com os olhos muito abertos.

-O que será que ela vai fazer?- perguntou Brian.

-Não sei.- respondeu Phoebe.

-Uma cirurgia - disse Ginny com secura. -Acabem de comer e vão lá para cima acabar de fazer as malas. Vamos embora dentro de dez minutos.

Foi ao quarto de Draco e dirigiu-se ao quadro, como um ladrão no Louvre, agarrou na faca e viu-se a se cobrir com o veludo, no quadro, e a fugir para outro quadro. Enfiou a faca na tela e rasgou-a de cima abaixo. Ficou tão destruída que não haveria maneira de consertá-la. Atirou a faca para cima da cama, enrolou o vestido de seda que ainda estava no chão e pô-lo debaixo do braço. Depois apanhou os seus sapatos e o casaco e subiu as escadas a correr.

Uns minutos depois, quando desceu com os gémeos, Javier já tinha chegado.

Draco, não, o que lhe era absolutamente indiferente. Segundo parecia, o homem desaparecia sempre nos momentos críticos. E ela é que tinha que arcar com as consequências.

Pois muito bem, se ele sabia fugir, também ela sabia.

Os gémeos perdiam tempo, choramingando e fazendo-a passar um mau bocado, mas Ginny deu-lhes um sermão dos bons e meteu-os a andar na sua frente. Brian não deixava de olhar para a porta. A sua expressão era tão triste que quase cortou o coração de Ginny. Ela sabia o que seu filho esperava, mas não desejava ser cruel dizendo-lhe que não contasse com ver Draco de novo. Tinha planeado desaparecer algum tempo com as crianças. Para onde iria, ainda não sabia exactamente. Tinha apenas idéias incertas. Regressar para a Toca estava fora de questão. Não só não tinha a menor vontade de enfrentar falatórios, como estava zangada com Bill pela traição.

De repente teve uma idéia: Demelza Robins, a sua colega de dormitório em Hogwarts e companheira de equipa de Quidditch, vivia em Shrewsbury, uma pequena cidade longe de Londres. Demelza e o seu marido, Gilbert, tinham comprado uma grande casa antiga e a reformaram-na. Eram ambos muito simpáticos e tinham dois filhos de seis e de quatro anos. Esperavam mais um e era essa a razão porque Demelza não pudera comparecer ao seu casamento. Estava na fase final da gravidez e tinha sido aconselhada a ficar em casa.

Ginny agarrou no pó de Floo e murmurou:

-Kingsland Road, número 618, Shrewsbury.- e colocou a cabeça no fogo verde.

-Ginny?- ouviu a voz surpresa de Gil dizer.

-Gil, aconteceu uma coisa esquisita quando estava no altar...

-Ginny!?- Demelza disse, descendo as escadas da sua casa e vendo uma grande cabeleira ruiva entre as chamas verdes.

-Olá, Demelza! Tenho que vos pedir uma coisa. Eu e os miúdos podemos passar cá um tempo, é urgente e muito importante? E tem que ser agora!

-Isso nem se pergunta, boba! És sempre bem-vinda nesta casa e sinceramente já a acho demasiado grande para tão pouca gente. Por mim, já cá devias estar. Mas terás que me contar o que se passa.

-Prometido.- a ruiva tirou a cabeça do fogo e olhou para os gémeos.- Agarrem nas vossas malas, vamos para casa da Demelza.

Os gémeos trocaram olhares tristonhos e prosseguiram para o fogo, agarrando a mão da sua mãe. Ginny repetiu a morada da sua amiga e encaminhou-se para a lareira, despedindo-se de Alma e Javier.

A sua amiga loura, com uma barriga de sete meses, deu-lhes as boas vindas. As duas mulheres abraçaram-se e depois Demelza cumprimentou os gémeos do mesmo modo.

Matt, o menino de quatro anos, e um cachorro peludo chamado Fred entraram em casa. A criança vinha montada numa vassoura de brincar e o cão não parava de ladrar dando voltas ao dono.

-Bem-vinda ao caos – disse Demelza a rir. - É ainda pior quando Jason vem da escola e o Gil do trabalho.

-Não te preocupes, estou habituada ao caos, vivi com o George e o Fred, lembras-te?

-Como não? Mas não sei quem é pior.

-Estes os dois também não são melhores.

Riram ambas.

-Anda. Vou levá-los á casa de hospedes. É uma casinha pequena, mas cómoda que construímos no jardim. Ai, Gin! Estou tão feliz por estares aqui!

Ginny também estava muito contente. Sentia-se bem recebida, segura e mais calma só de contar com a presença da amiga. Tinha escolhido a alternativa perfeita, indo para casa da sua velha amiga.

Durante os dias seguintes, Ginny reafirmou a sabedoria da sua decisão. A casinha era ideal para os gémeos e ela, porque tinha a sua própria cozinha, e assim não tinha a sensação de prejudicar a intimidade de Demelza e da sua família. Os gémeos adoraram ter companheiros de brincadeira, Jason e Matt. Brian estava apaixonado por Fred, além de achar muita piada ao facto do animal ter o nome do seu tio. Além disso, a actividade constante dos gémeos evitava que se recordassem demasiado de Draco.

Ginny mandou uma coruja a Hermione para dizer-lhe que ela e os gémeos se encontravam bem, e pediu à amiga que transmitisse a informação à família. Apesar das súplicas da amiga na carta de resposta, não lhe disse onde estava, mas prometeu voltar a entrar em contacto com ela pela Floo.

Partilhando o pequeno almoço ou o chá à tarde, Ginny confiou a Demelza os seus problemas com Draco. Como suspeitava,sua amiga mostrou-se absolutamente imparcial em relação ao assunto.

-Devias ver como ficam os teus olhos quando falas de Draco – dizia-lhe – Acho que continuas apaixonada por ele.

Ginny suspirou.

-Eu sei. Suponho que sempre o amei, apesar de não o reconhecer. Mas algumas coisas não podem ser. Tenho o coração demasiado amargurado, e ele está zangado por se ter visto privado dos filhos. Se tivéssemos passado um pouco mais de tempo juntos antes de descobrir sobre os gémeos, talvez pudéssemos ter solucionado as coisas.

-E não podem tentar de novo?

-Não, depois de me ter ameaçado levar as crianças. Não posso correr esse risco - respondeu Ginny, sentindo os olhos a arder pelas lágrimas, que se derramaram pelas suas faces apesar dos seus enormes esforços para evitá-las. - Detesto chorar e, no entanto, tenho a impressão de passar o tempo todo a choramingar.

Demelza secou-lhe as faces com um lenço de papel e abraçou-a, dando palmadinhas nas costas.

-Lamento profundamente. Às vezes o amor pode ser uma verdadeira poção mortal.

Ginny riu, assoou o nariz e tomou um último sorvo de cerveja de manteiga.

**(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·¯).·¯).·¯) **

Draco bebeu outro trago de firewhisky e ficou a olhar para o lugar vazio onde tinha estado o retrato de Ginny. Nunca fora de beber demasiado álcool, mas nas últimas três semanas tinha consumido muito.

Beber não ajudava muito, mas na realidade animava-o. Tinha cavalgado todos os dias, cada dia nadava mais e mais na piscina até se sentir esgotado. Comprara uma vassoura nova, pensando em percorrer as montanhas e deixar para trás o demónio que o consumia, mas quando viu a GoldenBolt, recordou a maneira como desaparecera há cinco anos atrás, em como tinha prejudicado Ginny em fazê-lo e para depois chegar e estragar-lhe o casamento.

Era um verdadeiro pesadelo preencher os dias. As noites eram infernais. Por isso, bebia. Para esquecer. Para aliviar a dor, nunca tinha sido muito bom a lidar com os seus sentimentos. E para se destruir.

Christopher Marcellus entrou no quarto, apoiou-se na cómoda e atirou para trás o manto.

-O que fazes aqui? - perguntou ao seu amigo.

-A afundar-me na miséria.

-Pareces um fantasma.

Draco levantou a garrafa de firewhisky em jeito de brindar.

-Sinto-me como se fosse um – reconheceu, tomando outro gole. -Apetece-te beber comigo? Acho que há outra garrafa.

-Obrigado, mas não me apetece a esta hora. O que não me importaria era de desfrutar de uma boa comida caseira. Alma fez o seu famoso assado e já está na mesa.

-Foi a Alma que te disse para vires aqui?

-A mulher está preocupada porque não comes como deve ser – explicou o amigo, fazendo um gesto para a garrafa meia vazia – E beber tanto está a matar-te. Anda, vamos diluir esse álcool todo com um delicioso puré de batata.

-Não me apetece – respondeu Draco, bebendo mais um pouco.

-Raios, homem, porque não tentas falar com ela? Diz-lhe que és um verdadeiro cretino e pede-lhe que tenha piedade de ti.

-Já tentei entrar em contacto com ela. Tentei os pais dela, o irmão mais velho dela, até uma amiga dela que eu não suporto. Ninguém sabe onde ela está. Tive que aturar o palerma do irmão dela, mas Ginny desapareceu da face da Terra.

-Está escondida. Não devias ter ameaçado tirar-lhe as crianças.

-Eu sei. Merda! Nem sequer estava falando sério quando disse isso. Simplesmente estava furioso e a língua escapou-me. A sério, estava mais zangado comigo do que com ela.

A garrafa caiu ao chão e derramou. Com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, Draco susteve a cabeça entre as mãos, passando-as pelo cabelo.

-Ginny é a única coisa que me importa nesta desgraçada vida que tenho que viver, e agora acabei por perdê-la. Já nem quero saber desta maldita herança dos Malfoy. Voltaria a ser pobre se a tivesse ao meu lado. Impressionante que só percebemos o que realmente é importante quando já é tarde demais... Há seis anos, quando deixei Londres, deixei-a completamente sozinha, com dois bebés na barriga. Depois chego e estrago o casamento dela, trago-a para cá com um estratagema, escondo que a casa é minha e ainda digo que lhe vou tirar o que ela tem de mais precioso. Sou um verdadeiro...

-Sacana? Canalha? - tentou concluir Chris. - Estou de acordo. E agora, o que pensas fazer?

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

-Onde está o Draco Malfoy que conheço? É que este novo Draco é mesmo burro. Há sempre uma solução para tudo, menos para a morte – afirmou o seu amigo puxando-o para o levantar – Anda, vamos meter nesse estômago um pouco de comida e uma poção anti-ressaca.

-A melhor maneira de evitar a ressaca é não deixar de beber!- Draco brincou.

-Muito engraçado, Senhor Malfoy. Já não estou falando como teu amigo e sim como teu médico. Levanta-te e vem comer.

No instante em que Draco se pôs em pé, sentiu o estômago dando voltas e ficou verde.

-Eu... Não estou habituado a beber tanto... Acho que meu estômago não gostou.

-Como podia ele? Transformaste-te numa esponja.

-Tenho saudades das nossas aventuras em Roma, daquela nossa bebedeira na segunda semana lá, das perseguições...

-Pois eu não. Perdi dois anos da minha vida fazendo algo obrigado só porque cometi o erro de fazer uma tatuagem no meu braço esquerdo.

-Eu sei. Mas tirando o facto de termos quase morrido os dois, até foi giro, gostei dos momentos que passei contigo a torturar ex-Devoradores.

-Foi, mas agora vamos comer, porque estás te tornando demasiado sentimental para meu gosto. Daqui a pouco estás me beijando. Anda!

Chris segurou Draco e levou-o até à sala de jantar.

_N/A: Quero agradecer muito todas as reviews. E vou já avisando que em princípio este é antepenúltimo capítulo. Pois é. Tudo que é bom acaba rápido.lol. Beijão para todos os leitores da minha fanfic._


	13. Capítulo Treze

**Capítulo Treze**

-Ginny, o que tens? - perguntou Demelza, alarmada, quando entrou a correr na casa de banho.

-Nunca me tinha sentido tão mal na vida.

-Desde quando estás assim?

-Três ou quatro dias. Estou a morrer. Tenho a sensação de que vou morrer. Oh, meu Merlin.

-Não diga isso, Gin, estás assustando os gémeos. Não vais morrer nada. Suspeito que a causa dos teus males vai ver-se muito em breve.

-Não estás a insinuar que estou assim por causa dele, pois não?

Demelza assentiu.

-Suspeito que Draco Malfoy é a razão pela qual sobes as paredes.

-Oh, por Merlin, não. Prefiro me convencer que estou a morrer a pensar que ele me pode afectar dessa maneira. Vou morrer!

-Ora, não sejas tonta! Tens é que comer e te deitar um pouco.

Os gémeos estavam lá fora, à porta da casa de banho, inquietos até não poderem mais.

-O que é que a mamã tem? - perguntou Phoebe a Demelza enquanto esta ajudava Ginny.

-Está com dores de barriga, só isso. Por que não vão brincar nos baloiços(_N/A:portugues do Brasil : balanços_) do jardim até a vossa mãe se sentir melhor?

Brian e Phoebe sentaram-se nos baloiços, mas não se mexeram.

-Brian, tenho medo. A mamã está mal, muito mal.

-Acho que ela está a morrer – disse Brian.

-Será por isso que ela está sempre gritando? Por que tem medo de morrer?

-Acho que ela está com saudades do Draco.

-Eu também tenho.

-E eu.

-Se o Sr. Draco estivesse aqui, tenho a certeza de que a mamã ficava melhor.

-Talvez devêssemos falar com ele...

-E como fazemos isso? Não sabemos escrever ainda, não podemos mandar uma carta...

-Temos a Floo...

-A mamã disse para não mexermos nisso, é perigoso e...

-Mas sabes usar, não sabes? A mamã ensinou-te uma vez que eu sei. Ela só não me disse porque acha que eu ia fazer alguma brincadeira.

-Mas ela disse que só podia usar o pó de Floo quando ela estivesse comigo.

-Queres que ela morra?

-Não! Ma nem sabemos a morada do senhor Draco... Só se tentarmos com falar com a Alma.

-Vamos!

Correram para a casa de hóspedes e abriram a porta sem fazer barulho. Entraram em bicos dos pés e foram até à lareira. Phoebe agarrou no saco de pó de Floo enquanto Brian acendia um fósforo.

-Não devíamos estar fazendo isto, é perigoso...- Phoebe disse.

-Mas temos que fazer.

A menina jogou o pó para as chamas que se tornaram verdes num instante.

-Agora diz a morada e mete a cabeça, mas toma cuidado, Brian.

O menino assentiu e fez o que a sua irmã tinha dito.

-Alma!- ele chamou. A senhora apareceu surpreendida.- preciso falar com o Sr. Draco, é urgente!

-Claro! Já _lo_ chamo.- a espanhola saiu apressada da sala e momentos depois apareceu Draco muito assustado.

-Brian,onde estás? Que estás fazendo usando a Floo?

-Estamos na casa da tia Demelza, só que não é uma tia de verdade, é uma amiga da mamã. A Phoebe ajudou a usar a Floo, tinha que falar contigo. A mamã está doente, muito doente. Acho que está a morrer. E grita muito e fica com cara muito vermelha. Estamos com medo e queríamos que viesses para cá, tenho saudades tuas.

-Diz-lhe que também eu.- Brian ouviu a sua irmã dizer atrás de si.

-A Phoebe diz que também tem saudades tuas. Quando vens? A mamã está a morrer, tenho certeza.

-Estarei aí logo que possível. Onde estão?

-Num lugar com um nome esquisito. Acho que é Shrewsbury.

-Sabes o nome da rua?

-Não.

-Diz-lhe que o número da porta é 618.- a menina gritou.

-Eu ouvi.- informou o homem louro.- diz-me como é a casa.

-É grande, branca. Tem outra a meio do jardim, mais pequena, é uma casa da piscina. Tem uma grande árvore ao pé do portão.

-Estarei aí amanhã, sem falta. Vou encontrar-vos nem que tenha que percorrer a cidade de uma ponta a outra.

-Até amanhã, Sr. Draco.

-Até amanhã, Brian.

O rapazinho tirou a cabeça do fogo e olhou para a irmã.

-Acho que ele vem amanhã.

-Vamos guardar segredo.

Draco ficou olhando para o fogo, sentindo um sorriso começar a formar-lhe. Uma esperança finalmente de encontrar Ginny.

**(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·¯).·¯).·¯)**

Ginny acabava de pôr dois copos com cerveja de manteiga em cima da mesa onde estavam sentados os gémeos quando alguém bateu na porta.

-Um minuto!- gritou enquanto corria a tirar o avental e depois se dirigia a parte da frente da casa.

Quando abriu a porta e viu Draco, ficou petrificada. O homem tinha uma cara muito séria. O coração de Ginny começou a palpitar.

-Como...

-Oh, ruiva, vim assim que pude – afirmou. E correu para abraçar Ginny – já foste ao médico? O que é que ele disse? Seja o que for, é melhor ires a um especialista.

-De que estás a falar? Bebeste ou ficaste louco? Como é que conseguiste encontrar-me, e o que fazes aqui? Se pensas que me vais tirar os meus filhos, vais ter uma surpresa dos diabos! Arranco-te os olhos se for preciso, mas eles ficam comigo.

-Calma, não te quero tirar os gémeos.

-Então o que estás aqui fazendo?

-Desculpa ter me portado como um verdadeiro imbecil, mas foi um choque saber que tinha dois filhos. Procurei por ti depois para te pedir desculpa, mas tu tinhas desaparecido. Até falei com o teu irmão Ron...

-Deve ter sido uma conversa interessante – observou Ginny.

-Tenho a certeza de que estou na lista negra dele. Mas isso não tem importância. Não quero saber se o teu irmão gosta de mim. O que me importa és tu. -acrescentou. -Tens febre? Estás pálida! Dói-te alguma coisa?

-Não, não tenho febre! Tens a certeza que não bebeste?- ela disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Estou sóbrio como um padre desde que o Brian falou comigo. Teria vindo antes, juro-te, mas levei algum tempo para encontrar a casa.

-O quê? O Brian falou contigo? Como?

-Pela Floo...

-Brian!- Ginny gritou.

-Ai, ai.- ouviu-se uma vozinha atrás da porta. - Agora é que são elas.

**(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·¯).·¯).·¯)**

Brian e Phoebe explicaram para a mãe que achavam que ela estava morrendo e por isso tinham ligado a Draco. Ginny comoveu-se com a explicação dos filhos e acabou não lhes ralhando. Quando os gémeos adormeceram, Ginny e Draco sentaram-se no sofá de baloiço que havia no alpendre, embalando-se lentamente. Só a luz do candeeiro da rua iluminava tenuamente aquele canto.

A doçura do roseiral de Demelza misturava-se com os aromas do seu jardim de ervas, banhando a noite serena. Ginny estava tentando se manter afastada de Draco.

-Desculpa!- ele murmurou após muito tempo de silêncio.- Tenho feito asneira atrás de asneira.

-Isso já eu sabia!

-E tens razão para estar furiosa comigo...

-Também já sabia. Vieste me dizer alguma coisa de novo? Se não, eu vou dormir.

-Eu procurei-te como um louco, vais pelo menos ouvir o que tenho para falar. Venho te dizer que percebo que não me querias ver nem pintado de ouro, mas que, apesar de todas as asneiras, eu amo-te. Nunca te tiraria os gémeos e compreendo que tenhas escondido isso de mim. Ah, e nunca vou desistir de ti, Ginny. Se tenho feito todas estas bobagens ultimamente é porque quero-te de volta para mim e nada vai me impedir. Por isso vai te acostumando á minha presença, porque desta vez eu não vou a lado nenhum.

Ginny olhou bem dentro daqueles olhos cinzentos. Pareciam dizer a verdade, mas o medo de se magoar era tanto! Pensou em manter as suas defesas bem fortes mais algum tempo, mas o brilho nos olhos dele era tão sincero! Além disso, seu coração parecia não aguentar mais. Queria perdoá-lo.

-Promete-me que nunca mais vais partir!

-Eu já te disse...

-Promete!- ela insistiu já com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Faço um Voto Inquebrável se quiseres.- ele disse, revirando os olhos e envolvendo-a nos seus braços. Ginny aninhou-se contra o forte peito dele.

-Ainda queres casar comigo?

Draco riu e beijou-lhe a testa.

-O quanto antes.

-Draco?- ela disse depois de vários minutos em silêncio em que Ginny se debatia interiormente.

-Hum?

-O que achas de ser pai?

-Acho maravilhoso. Eu adoro aqueles dois miúdos. Descobrir que sou o pai deles foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu.

-Não, referia-me a ter mais filhos...

Draco hesitou.

-Sinceramente, acho que gostaria...

-Ainda bem!

-Por que?- perguntou, ficando rígido.

-Aquela doença súbita que, segundo os gémeos, resultaria na minha morte, bem, acho que não é doença nenhuma. Acho, não. Tenho a certeza de que não é doença. Recebi o resultado do teste hoje.

-Estás brincando?- ele disse muito sério. Ela não seria capaz de brincar com uma coisa daquelas, pois não?

Ginny deu uma gargalhada.

-Podes te orgulhar da tua virilidade, senhor Malfoy. Uma única noite e vê no que deu.

O louro deu um sorriso arrogante. A vida começava a correr-lhe bem.

-Em que estás pensando?

-Em ti, ruiva, só em ti!

_N/A: Quero pedir imensas desculpas por ter demorado tanto tempo a actualizar. Mas escrevi e apaguei várias vezes. Nem sabia bem o que escrevesse e ainda houve provas na escola. Foi uma semana muito ocupada. Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Esforcei-me tanto a escrevê-lo. Acho que nunca tive tanta dificuldade. Só espero que não seja uma completa porcaria. Beijos para todos os que comentaram._


	14. Capítulo Catorze

**Capítulo Catorze**

Decidiram celebrar o casamento três dias depois, no jardim de Demelza. Dois vizinhos da loura tinham passado quase toda a manhã de sábado a arranjar o jardim, e Gil colocou as cadeiras. A juíza que ia celebrar o casamento era uma encantadora mulher, avó de seis netos e que vivia do outro lado da rua, em frente a casa de Demelza. O bolo foi feito pela mãe de Demelza, as bebidas foram oferta de Bill, o jantar foi preparado por Molly Weasley.

O vestido de noiva de Ginny tinha sido comprado numa pequena loja da cidade. Era pérola, e tinha algumas rosas douradas na saia. Quando experimentara o vestido, sentira-se uma princesa.

Já na casa da piscina, no seu quarto emprestado, Ginny deu uma volta, fazendo voar o vestido.

-Como me fica? - perguntou para Hermione.

-Maravilhoso! Pareces realmente uma princesa, digna do Sr. Draco Malfoy. Pareces a noiva mais feliz que já vi na vida.

-Isso porque sou a noiva mais feliz. Oh, Hermione, amo-o tanto! Queria que tudo fosse perfeito hoje! Era tão bom que o Ron não implicasse.

-Bom, ele disse que vinha. Isso já é um passo no bom caminho. E, na realidade, acho que ele no fundo só quer que sejas feliz. Casar com Harry teria sido um erro!

-Sem dúvida. Teria sido um enorme erro. Sinto-me muito mal por ele. É um homem tão bom e eu já o amei muito, mas já passou tanto tempo, aconteceu tanta coisa, é uma história acabada. Não dava para começar onde deixamos... Ele já não é homem para mim.

Hermione corou um pouco e desviou o olhar.

-E o que achas para mim?

Ginny franziu a testa.

-O que queres dizer?

-Ficarias aborrecida se saísse com o Harry?

-Não! Claro que não!

Hermione sorriu.

-Óptimo, porque...Bem... Eu e ele aproximamo-nos...Mais do que amigos e temos saído com alguma frequência.

Ginny correu para a amiga e abraçou-a. Estava tão feliz por eles.

-Que surpresa fantástica! Acho que são perfeitos um para o outro – afirmou Ginny.

**(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·¯).·¯).·¯)**

-Tenho a gravata direita? - perguntou Draco a Chris.

Tinham-se vestido num quarto de hóspedes na casa grande, e estavam quase a descer para ocupar os seus lugares no jardim.

-Tão direita como estava quando me fizeste a mesma pergunta há dois minutos. Nervoso, companheiro?

-Não se nota?

Chris soltou uma gargalhada.

-Por que estás tão nervoso? Tens tudo o que queres. Uma mulher bonita que te ama e dois filhos maravilhosos.

-Tenho medo que chegue algum estúpido inoportuno e me estrague o casamento. Uma força maior pode querer me fazer pagar pelos meus pecados.

-Não sejas palerma.

Draco olhou-se ao espelho, examinando a sua gravata mais uma vez. A maldita continuava parecendo-lhe torta.

-Chris, agradeço-te muito por vires e teres aceite ser o meu padrinho. Sei que deve ser difícil fazeres um buraco na tua agenda.

-Não é para tanto. Aquelas velhas malucas e aqueles velhos excêntricos podem esperar um dia. Não perdia este casamento por nada no mundo! Além disso, nunca perco a oportunidade de voltar para a cidade. Tenho saudades disto, sabes?

-Da cidade?

Chris assentiu.

-Nunca cheguei a me adaptar ao campo. Aquela gente, às vezes, é maluca!

Draco riu.

-Pior que eu e tu?

-Nem imaginas os "acidentes" que me aparecem na clínica. São coisas que não se passa pela cabeça de ninguém!- Chris olhou para o relógio.- Está na hora de descer.

-Tenho a gravata direita?

**(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·¯).·¯).·¯)**

A nora dos vizinhos de Demelza tinha-se oferecido para tocar harpa. Quando flutuou no ar uma doce melodia, ressoando por baixo dos ramos dos carvalhos e acácias, o jardim transformou-se num lugar encantado. As notas dançavam no ar com fadas cobrindo a erva com pó dourado.

Draco e Chris aguardavam de pé em frente a um banco de pedra, com a pastora. Ginny, com um ramo de rosas na mão, permanecia ao lado do seu pai. Arthur Weasley sorriu.

-Nervosa?

-Não. Desta vez vou casar com o homem certo e nada vai dar errado.

-Ainda bem. Eu quero que sejas muito feliz.

Phoebe e Brian encabeçavam a comitiva. O rapaz levava as alianças e a menina levava uma cesta com pétalas de rosa. Desta vez não se preocupava em buscar mais. Draco tinha comprado todas as rosas que havia em duas floristas.

Assim que chegou ao pé de Draco, Arthur deu um beijo na filha e foi se sentar ao lado de Molly. Na segunda fila, Bill olhava para os dois com um grande sorriso.

A cerimónia começou. Draco e Ginny sorriam um para o outro.

-E se há alguém que seja contra este casamento, fale agora ou se cale para sempre.-a juíza disse.

Ouviu-se o som de alguém se materializando.

-Esperem!- alguém disse. Ginny lançou um gemido, Draco resmungou, quase arrancado os dedos de Ginny com o apertão que deu. Os dois voltaram a cabeça lentamente.

Ron estava entre as cadeiras, com uma expressão indignada.

-O que foi, Ron?- Ginny perguntou desesperada.

-Tu não podes casar com ele! Não podes! Depois de tudo o que fiz para te afastar dele...

-O que fizeste?- Draco rosnou.

-Não podes casar com esse delinquente, Gin!- Ron continuou ignorando Draco.

-Eu vou casar com ele porque o amo, e que história é essa? Depois do que fizeste?

-Ele abandonou-te no altar, Gin sem dizer nada. Ele esteve cinco anos sem dar notícias. Como podes tê-lo perdoado?

-Ele... Espera aí. Diz-me que não foste tu, Ron! Diz-me que não escondeste as cartas dele estes anos todos!

Draco ficou tenso ao lado de Ginny. Aquele sacana tinha quase lhe custado o amor da vida de Draco.

-Gin, tenta perceber. Eu não podia te deixar casar com ele. Ele é o responsável pela morte de Dumbledore, o pai dele quase te matou. Ele é Draco Malfoy!

-E eu amo-o. Eu não acredito, Ron. Tu viste-me sofrer este tempo todo e mesmo assim escondeste as cartas que ele mandava para mim.

-Gin, ele vai te fazer infeliz.

-Não. O que me faz infeliz é saber que o meu próprio irmão foi capaz de uma monstruosidade dessas. O Draco mudou, cresceu. Mas tu, não. Continuas a mesma criança que sempre foste que põe o orgulho á frente de tudo! Saí do meu casamento, Ron, saí! Talvez um dia te perdoe, mas agora não te quero ver. Saí! Deixa-me casar em paz.

Ginny estava furiosa com Ron, mas sabia que o seu irmão detestava Draco. Isso não justificava nada, mas para Ron era como se justificasse. Ginny ia perdoá-lo, eventualmente. Mas naquele momento não queria pensar nisso.

A cerimónia continuou.

-Pode beijar a noiva!- disse, por fim, a juíza.

Draco rodeou Ginny com os seus braços docemente e beijou-a com ternura. Os convidados aplaudiram e todos riram.

-Na boca- sussurrou Brian para sua irmã. -Bah!

-Pois eu acho muito bonito – replicou Phoebe. -Depois de todos os beijos eles vão em Lua-De-Mel. Sabes o que isso significa?

Na carinha do menino desenhou-se um sorriso.

-Sim. Que vou ter um cão.

-E eu um gatinho. Branco. Vou chamar-lhe Floco de Neve.

-O meu cão será um rottweiler e vou chamá-lo Caçador.

Mal sabiam eles que um gatinho persa branco e um cachorrinho rottweiler já estavam na Mansão Malfoy à espera da chegada dos seus pequenos donos.

_**Fim**_

_N/A: Quero agradecer a Mari por betar esta história e também Um Beijo Só e também deixar um especial agradecimento a estas pessoas por terem deixado review:_

_Thaty_

_miaka_

_LolitaMalfoy_

_Pry_

_Ginny Danae Malfoy_

_Gla Evans-Dumbledore_

_Ara Potter_

_Isabela Ogata_

_Lala Malfoy_

_Katrina Lians_

_EuDy_

_Hi Chang_

_Mani Felton_

_Bellatrix Amarante_

_Ella Evans_

_Remaria_

_Malenkaya_

_Bibica_

_Mrs. Butler_

_Franinha Malfoy_

_Um beijo para todos!_


End file.
